If Diggory Hadn't Died
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: Simply that: if Cedric Diggory had not been murdered, what could his life have been like? AU, Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Back from the Graveyard

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this stuff. I'm not getting any money, and I don't have anyways.

**A/n:** This story uses dialogue and scenes from Goblet of Fire. This story is AU. Later chapters are _sort of_ a compressed version of OOTP and HBP. You'll see. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cedric lay on his back, his breath heaving from the depths of his chest. He could not believe what had just happened. What he had just witnessed.

He was nauseated, dizzy, cold and sweating. He felt that at any second now, he would surely pass out. He was hardly sure whether or not he was conscious.

Cedric slowly turned his head to the side, and he heard worried voices bustling nearer. Some were panic stricken. He thought he heard his mother...

"CEDRIC! Noooo...my baby...!"

Harry Potter lay a foot or so away. Cedric wasn't sure how conscious Harry was. Cedric tried to move his mouth, ask Harry what was going on, how he was, but his lips didn't move.

The people were very near now, but Cedric couldn't understand what they were saying anymore. All their voices became melded together into a constant din ringing in his ears.

Suddenly, Cedric felt removed from himself like he was watching a movie, and he was very confused. He "saw" Professor Mad-Eye Moody and Harry begin to walk away, Moody firing questions quickly at Harry who vaguely mumbled answers. The odd thing was though that Cedric didn't remember seeing Harry get up. His parents stood near his unmoving body, his mother sobbing, and one of the Professor held his parents back from getting any closer.

Even though Cedric felt "removed" and "above" himself, he still had the sensations of his body down on the ground. Someone was gently prodding him. That's when the sensation of being "removed" from his body dissolved. He was back in his groggy, nauseated body. There were snatches of a sentence that trickled into his brain, all disjointed and not making sense to him.

"Diggory...dead...not sure...what happened...stay back ...help...where's Potter...where...Cedric...Cedric..." Cedric didn't know who or how many people were speaking. He felt as though he was being lifted up and hurriedly carried. He tried to tell them something - he didn't know what - but only a throaty groan sort-of slithered through his lips.

"Alive..." someone said a little too loudly, Cedric thought.

Just then, a huge horribly strong wave of nausea washed over him. He kept his mouth as shut as could, praying he wouldn't retch on the person carrying him. He could feel the liquid climbing...he used all of his energy to swallow, pushing the unpleasantness back down his throat.

His thoughts were so foggy he didn't know what was going on...everything blurred and melted together...was he conscious? He didn't know. And then he slipped into blackness.

* * *

Cedric awoke slowly, and was relieved and surprised to find himself on a cool, comfortable bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. There was a small gleam of sunlight peeking through the windows which had a soft pink tint to it - enough to tell him it was dawn. 

He was no longer nauseated, or dizzy or sweating, but he was very drowsy. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. For a moment he wondered what happened. Why was he here? Then it all came rushing back...

Cedric groaned as a vague pain shot up his leg. He felt so tired and drowsy, that he shut his eyes again, and then drifted off to sleep. Previously, his sleep had been pleasent and dreamless. This dream was not so. This dream was an all too vivid and detailed recollection of what happened. So detailed, that Cedric completely forgot that he was safe and sound in a bed in the hospital wing...

* * *

**A/n:** Short, I know. Review me! Make me smile.


	2. Chapter 2 All too real Dream, Part 1

Discalimer: Nope, still don't own anything special, and still not getting any money.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

He was running - sprinting with all he had - towards the TriWizard Cup. He was getting closer....he was going to win!

The he heard Harry's voice call out panickedly behind him, "Cedric! On your left!"

Cedric looked left, and horrified, tried to get away as fast as he could. It was a massive spider, with all sick 8 legs, and it was skittering after him. Cedric's foot caught on the uneven ground in his haste to get away, and he tripped. Landing on his face, his wand shot out of his hand. He rolled over and looked straight up into the menacing eyes and pincers of the sickly enormus spider, coming to get him too fast for Cedric to recover his wand.

Harry began to call out spells hard and fast. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"

But the spider merely twitched, then rounded on Harry. It reached him within seconds and grabbed Harry in its front legs.

"Stupefy!" Cedric yelled. The spell hit the spider and it was a fruitless waste of magic.

Harry struggled and kicked the spider's pincers. The next second, he called out in pain. He pointed his wand at the spider and screamed, "Expelliarmus!" It was obviously a last ditch attempt to stop the spider from doing anymore damage - for the moment, anyway.

Harry fell to the ground and Cedric heard a sickening crunch as Harry landed on his already injured leg.

Harry was underneath the massive spider, and Cedric knew in a second that he needed to keep trying with the spells to save Harry - before it was too late.

"STUPEFY!" Cedric yelled with all his might, and he heard Harry yell the same. The 2 spells worked together, finally stunning the spider. It keeled over into the hedge.

"Harry! You alright?" Cedric called. "Did it fall on you?"

"No." Harry answered.

Cedric felt a wash of relief. He didn't know what he would've done if it had fallen on Harry.

"Take it then." Harry motioned to the TriWizard Cup. It was only feet from Cedric.

Cedric looked at Harry's leg. It was bleeding badly, and there was liquid from the spider's pincers oozing through Harry's robes.

"Go on, take it. You're there." Harry panted.

Cedric looked at the gleaming Cup. He could just take it. Just take a few steps and grab onto it, and it would be his. He would be the Hogwarts Champion......

He looked back at Harry. "You take it." he said. Harry looked stunned at the suggestion. "You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here." Cedric wanted to add, '_And you didn't have to_.' But didn't. He briefly thought of Viktor Krum, then glanced at the spider.

"That's not how its supposed to work!" Harry said angrily. "The one who reaches the Cup first, gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

Cedric took a few steps away from the Cup. He shook his head. He'd made up his mind, and Harry wasn't going to change it. Cedric that after everything, Harry deserved the Cup much more. After all, he wasn't even supposed to be entered, and yet he got _picked_. And he succeeded in the challenges, meant for advanced magic and students, a few years older at least.

"No." Cedric said quietly, yet firmly.

"Stop being noble," Harry said irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cedric had to admit that he wanted to get out of the maze badly. The spider wasn't moving yet, but he didn't know how long their spells would last, and didn't intend to hang around to find out.

Harry tried to stand up and steady himself, and Cedric saw the extreme pain crease Harry's face. Cedric took a tiny step towards Harry, ready to help, and Harry waved his hand.

"You told me about the dragons. I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that, too." Harry snapped. Cedric didn't quite understand what Harry was so mad about. "You helped me with the egg. We're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place." Cedric shot back. Harry's stubborness only made Cedric all the more determined to make sure Harry won the Cup.

"We're still square." Harry's leg shook horribly, and Cedric wanted to help him. Again he took a step forward and this time offered his hand, and again Harry waved him off.

"You should've got more points on the second task!" Cedric said determinedly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. _I_ should've done that."

"I was the only one thick enough to take the song seriously!" Harry shouted. "Just take the Cup!"

"_No_." Cedric stepped over the spider's legs and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hufflepuff never got glory, never got credit, never got honourable mention. If he just took the Cup, Cedric would be bringing the most glory and fame Hufflepuff has ever seen. Gryffindor had Harry, the Boy Who Lived, the boy who had faced Voldemort more than once and come out on top. And Cedric was handing him the Cup.

"Go on." he said quietly. Cedric looked straight at Harry, giving him a 'I'm-not-gonna-change-my-mind' look that Harry read loud and clear.

Cedric saw Harry stare momentarily at the glistening Cup, and figured Harry was starting to finally consider it.

Cedric clenched his jaw. He wanted that Cup just as bad or even more than Harry did. But Cedric wasn't going to do anything except stand by and watch Harry win.

"Both of us." Harry said suddenly, averting his gaze from the Cup to look straight at Cedric.

"What?" Cedric couldn't believe his ears.

"We'll take it at the same time." he said, and Cedric thought he knew where this was going, and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Its still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." Harry said.

Cedric unfolded his arms, more stunned by the minute. "You - you sure?"

"Ya," Harry nodded. "Ya...we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

Cedric was still shocked by Harry's sudden brilliant suggestion, but at the same time happier than he'd been in a long time. He wouldn't be giving up any glory for Hufflepuff after all.

He grinned broadly and finally saw an opening to help Harry out. "You're on. Come on."

Cedric grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped him limp over the magnificent Cup. They stood for a second, just staring at the beautiful trophy with their hands hovering over the handle.

"On 3, right?" Harry said, then counted when Cedric nodded. "1 - 2 - 3!"

The two boys grabbed the handle in the same instant. Cedric felt a massive whoosh, and Hogwarts swirled and melted behind him. He held tight to the Cup, which pulled him onwards.

* * *

The dream was deeply realistic, and all the things that Cedric had felt then, he felt now in the dream. He was so into his dream that he couldn't remember that it _was_ a dream, or merely a recollection. As far as he and his mind were concerned, he _was there at that very moment._ But he wouldn't realize all this until he woke up, of course.........

* * *

A/n: You like? You don't like? Let me know! Give me a review! 


	3. Chapter 3 All too real Dream, Part 2

A/n: I apologize ahead of time if it takes a while for me to post new chapters to all my stories. I'm starting school (Grade 12 - yeesh) and having missed 5 days in a row for holidays (yahoo awesome - I met Ty Pennington!) I'm having quite a time catching up. So, again, I apologize if it seems forever before the next chapter goes up.

* * *

Chapter 3

Cedric's feet slammed unexpectedly into the ground, and beside him he felt Harry tumble down to the grass.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

Cedric shook his head in an 'I-have-no-idea' sort of way, and helped Harry to stand.

He looked around, and really did wonder where they were. Was this supposed to be part of the Tournament? They appeared to be in a graveyard. A dark, creepy, overgrown graveyard.

"Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked, studying the Cup, then Harry, hoping he'd say yes.

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

Cedric's stomach flipped nervously. "I dunno. Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah." Harry said, sounding somewhat relieved.

The 2 boys looked around. Cedric shivered. Everything was eerily silent. He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

Suddenly Harry said, "Someone's coming."

Cedric squinted in the darkness and saw a short hooded figure carrying a bundle walking towards them. Cedric had a very bad feeling about that figure. He looked at Harry, Harry looked at him. There was a creepy feeling like they were expected....

Suddenly, Harry cried out in pain, and crumpled to the ground.

"Harry! Harry! What's wrong?!" Cedric said in alarm. Harry didn't answer, and Cedric wasn't sure if Harry even heard him.

Harry lay on the ground, his hands clapped over his forehead, screaming in pain.

"Harry..." Cedric didn't know what to do. He glanced at the hooded figure.

A high, icy cold voice that chilled Cedric's very soul suddenly rang out, "_KILL THE SPARE_."

The voice did not come from the lips of the hooded figure.

"No..." Cedric barely had time to swallow, just as another voice, very different from the first screamed out the killing curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green light blasted from someone's wand and Cedric had no time to call out. No time to react, and no time to even think. It hit him, and instantaneously he fell to the ground.

Dead.

At least, he thought he was dead. After all, the killing curse had just hit him.

Cedric remembered very little from that point on. It was a blurry mess of sensations and sounds.

He lay there, unconcious, for quite some time. Finally, he managed to open one eye, but with great difficulty. He could hear voices, but did not understand any of them. He was so weak and nauseated he couldn't hardly think a single sensible thought.

He vaguely her a strange but beautiful song filtering through his ears. It sounded familiar, but he was sure he'd never heard it before. What was it? It was so soothing.....

He couldn't really see anything. Everything before his eyes seemed clouded in a weird blurry fog. He felt a tiny bit of strength in his, and managed to roll from his back to his side. He threw up.

Cedric forced both of his eyes open and they cleared barely enough for Cedric to make out the scene before him.

There was a large, oddly gleaming golden dome, and Death Eaters were whirling around it, calling out in alarm. Panicked by the presence of Death Eaters, Cedric struggled to sit up. He managed to get to a kneeling position, but now he was dizzier than ever, swaying back and forth. He threw up again from the horrible nausea.

Suddenly the golden cage-like dome disappeared, and the song stopped. Harry burst from behind the Death Eaters, and their brightly dangerous spells chased him. Harry zigged and zagged, and tombstones burst behind him.

Harry was almost 10 feet away from Cedric. Cedric tried to stand or yell, motion - something. Instead, he lost all strength and collapsed on the ground again. He his swirled with noise and light.

A heard a loud crash, and hoped Harry was still okay.

"_Impedimenta!_" Cedric heard Harry call out the spell in relief.

A hand suddenly clamped down hard on Cedric's wrist and he began to panic. A Death Eater had him.... a Death Eater knew he was still alive.... He struggled to get away, pulling all strength that he had.... he had next to none, however, and all that happened was that Cedric's head lolled to the side.

It wasn't a Death Eater. It was Harry.

He felt Harry tug and pull, and knew that he was trying to get back over to the Cup - fast. Cedric wanted to help: run, jump, crawl, stand...anything. _Something_.

"I will kill him! He's mine!" a horrible, sickening voice shrieked.

"_Accio!_" Harry yelled.

Cedric saw a skeletal figure with burning red eyes much too close for comfort.

There was terrible scream of fury, and the ground began swirling beneath Cedric. He threw-up again, and could feel himself being whisked away in the Portkey wind.

But those horrible burning red eyes.... they were still there..... penetrating Cedric's very mind..... and that hand..... a pale, sickly skeletal hand.... reaching...... trying to grab him and pull him back.....

Those eyes.......

* * *

A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And I would like to encourage everybody out there to check out my other stories. :)

And thanks to my reviewers: snickers1514, whisperkey, and greeken.


	4. Chapter 4 An Unfortunate Thing

A/n: Thanks you so much to everybody who reviewed!! Keep it up!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"NO!"

Cedric sat bolt upright and looked wildly around, petrified that he would find himself in that horrible graveyard. He panted heavily and stared ahead of him.

"Mr. Diggory?" Madame Pomfrey moved the divider curtain back a little and her slightly plump face peeked around it. "Are you alright?"

Cedric looked at her kind face, and was once again thoroughly relieved that he was safe at Hogwarts. His breathing began to calm. He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead.

"I just.... I just...." Cedric swallowed and tried to rid his memory of those terrifying red eyes. "I just had a nightmare. That's all."

Madame Pomfrey's face filled with the type of compassion that she rarely showed. She nodded. "Here's a chocolate frog, dear." she handed it to him. "I'll go get some more of that potion to give you a peaceful sleep." She closed the divider curtain.

Cedric looked to the other side of his bed, where he was next to a window. He gazed out the window, and saw that the sun was high and bright in the sky. He guessed it was about midday. He wondered what day it was.

He still felt tired, but didn't really feel like sleeping. But a big part of that was his fear of more nightmares. He didn't want to know what things he would end up seeing again when his eyes shut. And he especially didn't want to "relive" his whole experience again.

He wanted to know what had happened, however. What went on in that graveyard while Cedric was unconscious? Where was Harry? Was he alright?

There was the familiar ringing of the bell to signal lunchtime.

It seemed strange to Cedric that people could just go about their day as though nothing had happened when he lay here in the hospital wing afraid to go to sleep.

He heard voices growing louder, than burst through the door. He guessed by the amount of voices that there were at 5 people talking animatedly to Harry, who must've been a bed or two to Cedric's right, behind the divider curtain. None of the voices mentioned the TriWizard Tournament.

Cedric sighed. He had no visitors. To tell the truth, he didn't really want any at that moment. But it would've still been nice to know people actually cared. Apparently all that attention he was receiving before was solely because of the Tournament and nothing more. Nobody cared about stupid Cedric. Just the famous Harry Potter.

Cedric felt a little guilty at his thoughts, but he couldn't help it.

He heard the door open and close again, and the voices chattering to Harry broke off abruptly.

"H-hi Harry." a very familiar girl's voice said shyly.

"H-hi Cho." Harry stammered back.

Cedric felt a wash of emotion he didn't think he'd ever felt before: Jealousy. Cho came to see Harry? But wasn't she Cedric's girlfriend? She went to the Yule Ball with him, but she liked Harry better? Then why didn't she go with him!? Did she not give a care that Cedric should be dead right now? Should he just rip back that curtain and tell her that they're through so she and stupid famous Harry Potter can get together?!

Cedric was making himself more angry by the second. His arms were crossed firmly across his chest, and his lips were in a tight thin line. He stared out the window grumpily, silently fuming.

Cho pulled back the curtain a little bit. "Cedric?" she said timidly, and put a lock of raven-coloured hair behind her ear.

Cedric kept staring out the window. He didn't want to talk to his cheating girlfriend.

"C-cedric?" her lips quivered, and her voice sounded choked, like she'd been crying for a long time and was about to again.

Cedric took his eyes away from the window, and sighed. He couldn't stay mad forever.

"C-ced-dric-c??? I c-came t-to s-see you...." a tear spilled over onto her slightly flushed cheeks.

Cedric's heart melted, and an odd lump rose in his throat. He suddenly felt really emotional, and he didn't know why. "C-cho...."

Cho threw her arms around Cedric's neck and gave him a relieved hug. The divider curtain swayed closed behind her, and Cedric could hear the murmur of voices on the other side slowly start up again.

"I thought you were........ someone said you were........" Cho pulled out of the hug slightly, and tried to speak. "They saw you and said you were.........."

Cedric shook his head, knowing exactly what word she was trying to say, but just couldn't: 'dead'. "No. I should be, but I'm not, am I?"

Cedric and Cho hugged again, and then let go of their embrace. Cedric heard 2 or 3 people leave from Harry's side. Cedric held tight to Cho's hand, no longer mad.

"Did he use.......he used......the......." Cho tried to ask, but again seemed to not be able to. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice to a whisper. "The - the k-k-killing c-curse?"

Cedric slowly sombrely nodded.

Cho's lip quivered again, and Cedris was worried she would burst into tears. He quickly said, "Its ok, Cho! I'm here! I'm alive!" he rubbed her back with the hand that was not holding hers. "It doesn't matter how he tried. I'm here."

She nodded and sniffed. "I know." They were quiet for a moment and then Cho said, "And Cedric?"

"Yes?"

"We don't ever have to talk about it unless you want to."

"Thanks Cho."

Again they were quiet. A bird or two twittered happily outside. And again, Cedric was reminded of how strange it was that life was normal outside of the hospital wing.

* * *

As Cedric sat in silence with Cho, his thoughts turned back to what had happened. Those red eyes haunted him. Just staring......radiating evil.....trying to get him and finish him off........

Cedric quickly tried to do something to take the eyes out his mind. "Cho?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour."

"What?"

"Help me outta this bed, will ya?"

"Are you allowed?" Cho asked concernedly. "Maybe you should ask Madame Pomfrey...."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Ya right. She'll never let me out until I'm in perfect condition."

"Well then - "Cho started, but Cedric cut her off.

"I just wanna stand up." he looked pleadingly at Cho. "Please Cho?"

Cho smiled. "Ok."

Cedric was wearing clean clothes that smelled pleasantly of laundry detergent. He peeled back the thick bed covers and looked at his legs. He kept staring at them, just laying there on the bed, as his upper body was sitting up.

"Cedric? What's wrong?"

"I....." Cedric gave a humourless chuckle. "I....I can't move my legs."

"A-are you sure??"

Cedric didn't answer. He concentrated hard on moving his legs. He concentrated on wiggling his toes. He concentrated on moving his lower body, but nothing happened.

1"I-I'm paralysed!!!" Cedric said panickedly.

"Oooohhh......." Cho covered her mouth as her eyes overflowed with tears. She stood and ran from the room unable to contain herself.

The curtain hangings hung open after Cho's hurried exit, and Cedric saw Harry standing with the help of crutches, beside Ron and Hermione. All 3 had their mouths hanging open in shock, and were in a stunned silence.

Cedric stared at the trio, angry, shocked, horrified, and above all, daring them to speak just a single word. They didn't.

"We'd better be going, then." Hermione whispered and took her eyes from Cedric.

Ron shut his mouth, numbly nodded, and followed Hermione out of the hospital wing.

Harry settled back down on his bed, avoiding Cedric's angry gaze.

Cedric reached out and ripped the curtains shut to spare himself from anymore stupid looks as 2 more people entered the hospital wing.

"Out, out, out!" Madame Pomfrey shooed the 2 guests who protested heartily. "Visiting hours are over! These boys need their rest!" The 2 left reluctantly.

Cedric lay back down onto his bed, his legs like blocks of stone with no temperature, movement or feeling. His eyes welled up with angry tears.

"Paralysed." he whispered to himself, and it felt as though a giant icy boulder slammed into the pit of his stomach.

He was never going to walk again.

* * *

A/n: So what do you think?! Tell me!! (just no swearing please)


	5. Chapter 5 Drink the Tonic

A/n: This is relatively short chapter, mostly b/c the next one will be particularly long. Sorry this has (and probably will again) took so long to update, but I'm trying to consistently update all my stories and its proving to take alot longer then I expected. Anyways, MAJOR HUGE COLOSSAL thanks to ALL my reviewers, b/c gettgin a review makes me so happy and stuff. So anyways, enough blabbing. Here's the next chapter (and I'm sorry if there's any spelling or typo mistakes I didn't catch!). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in once again. "Alright there, Potter?" he heard her say.

"Yes ma'am."

"Drink the tonic, Potter! You want to get off the crutches, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, then, drink it up! I don't care if it tastes rotten! It takes your weak body back to 100! Drink it!"

Cedric felt another surge of anger. Of course. Why _wouldn't_ it happen like this? All the indestructible Harry Potter had to was drink some stupid mix and he would be all better, while Cedric was laying there on his bed _paralysed_. Still, the word sounded wrong and foreign in his mind. Why was he paralysed? Wizards just don't _get_ paralysed. They can fix it..... they're wizards ......

"Diggory!"

Cedric jumped and Madame Pomfrey opened the curtains roughly. "Will you not answer me?"

"S-sorry ma'am."

"And listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yes ma'am." Cedric followed Harry's example gloomily with his head down.

"You too! Drink up all that tonic. You'll have drink nearly twice as much as Mister Potter, but you do want the use of your limbs back, don't you?!"

Cedric's head snapped up. Had he heard what he thought he'd heard? "I'm n-not ..... I-I'm ....... I'm..... not....."

"Well? Spit it out!" Madame Pomfrey prodded, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping as though she needed to be somewhere else.

"I'm not _paralysed_?" Cedric said 'paralysed' as though he were gasping for air.

Madame Pomfrey quickly shook her head. "Oh, heavens no! That curse did a number on you, though. Have you ever seen a paralysed wizard, Diggory? Neither have I because we have the things to fix it." she paused, but very briefly. "Goodness me, you're lucky to even be alive! It's a mystery as to how you made it be sitting in that bed as it is! And I dare say, you will be spending a great deal of time in that bed. Now drink up your tonic!" she motioned to a bottle filled with nasty looking green-brown liquid. "Then get some more rest! It'll help. Believe me." she waggled a finger at him then retreated from his bed area, closing the curtains behind her.

Cedric seized the bottle on his nightstand. He popped it open and began to guzzle it as fast as his body would allow. It smelled like something sweet that had gone long rotten in the fridge, and tasted horribly bitter, te slightly tart at the same time. The after taste - which Cedric only noticed when he stopped to take a breathe - was much like that of a cough syrup gone bad: that medicine taste, sticking to every part of his mouth, accompanied by the taste of expired cabbage. It was the worst thing Cedric had ever tasted in his entire life. But he drank it all, down to the very last drop.

He was elated with joy when he set the empty bottle back on his nightstand, ignoring the disgusting after taste, still sticking in his mouth. He'd never been happier. He wasn't paralysed after all!

He couldn't _wait_ to tell Cho.

* * *

A/n: So what do think? Please let me know!!! Hit the review button, and tell how this was. (just no swearing please!) And I know its pathetic, but I've sunk to the level of begging. Please check out my other stories and review them! Please, and thanks! :) 


	6. Chapter 6 Harry

A/n: Here's the next chapter! I worked hard to get this up, and hopefully the fact that I put a bunch of my other fics on hold until further notice will help me update faster (at least, I'm hoping!). There was something I was going to say (I think it was importnat...) but I really can't remeber what it is. Lol, anyways, read on, and THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH to all my reviewers:D (Oh, and I think this chap is significantly longer than the last one!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

By mid-afternoon, it was obvious that word of Cedric being paralysed had travelled fast. During breaks and even what was supposed to be class time, he received "Get Well" and "So Sorry to Hear" cards from students and teachers alike. It was also obvious that they had all been conjured up at a moment's notice. All had been enchanted to fly into the hospital wing and land on his night-stand, which on one hand was a nice touch, but on the other it just meant no one was willing to face him.

He, however, did not receive anything from Cho.

But it didn't dampen his spirits. Even a card from a small group of Slytherins (and Peeves, apparently) that blew a rude raspberry at him when he opened it, was not enough to make him feel any less happy. When he got that particular card, he just laughed and tore it up.

Finally, near the end of the day, the odd visitor trickled in. Most came to see Harry, and cast sympathetic or wary eyes at Cedric. He just beamed back at them, unsure why of why he didn't correct their thinking him paralysed.

One girl, a Hufflepuff named Rachel Lockhart - no relation to Gilderoy, which she had made quite clear in the past - sullenly and tearfully came up to Cedric's bed. She seemed thoroughly upset, and Cedric had quite forgotten what everyone thought until she spoke.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Cedric..." Rachel gasped a breath and wiped her eyes. "I... maybe... " she choked on her words.

For some reason, Cedric couldn't help but laugh. Rachel looked, if possible, even more upset. "Oh, no. I wasn't laughing at you!" Cedric quickly apologized. "I was laughing because I'm _not_ paralysed after all!"

Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillian, who were presently visiting Harry and trying to be inconspicuous about their eavesdropping, both snapped their heads to regard Cedric. Hannah's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Y-you're n-n-not?" Rachel spluttered out, her tears seeming to begin drying almost immediately.

"Nope!" Cedric said, still grinning. He glanced briefly at Hannah and Ernie, who said a hasty good-bye to Harry and rushed out of the hospital wing.

"Really!" Rachel's face was lit up like a lamp. "Oh wow!"

She darted down the hall and Cedric called after her. "Wait a minute!"

She skidded to a halt. "Ya?"

"Make sure somebody tells Cho Chang, alright?"

Rachel nodded vigorously and was gone.

Cedric glanced over at Harry, who smiled widely and then drew his bed hangings around his bed. Cedric did the same, and it wasn't long before he'd dozed off again.

* * *

Cedric woke suddenly in the middle of the night, and could not think of what he'd been dreaming of. He lay awake for a short time wondering and trying to remember. It wasn't long before he gave up trying to figure out what he'd been dreaming about.

He turned onto his other side, and closed his eyes, but could not fall asleep. He turned the other way, onto his back, even his stomach, but just couldn't get comfortable or fall asleep. The tossing and turning was making him feel more awake, and really hated that.

Cedric had feeling in his thighs now, but not from the knees down, so tossing and turning in his bed to get comfortable was really quite difficult. He hated this feeling of nothingness from his knees down, as if he had no legs. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk for sure when it felt like there were no feet to stand on.

But more than he hated that feeling of having no lower leg, was being bed-ridden. The very fact that he _couldn't_ get up and walk around was the most annoying thing in the world. He'd only been forced to stay in a bed this long only one other time. It had been when he was much younger, and had come down with a particularly nasty bit of the flu. It hadn't been as bad then, however, because he'd had no energy to get up and walk around.

Right now, more than anything, he desperately wanted to be sitting on a broomstick, zooming over the Quidditch pitch, eyes trained for the Snitch... wind rushing through his hair... brilliant green grass ... awesome blue sky... laughter... cheering...

He was almost asleep when a voice woke him up.

"_No..._"

Cedric pulled back his bed hangings and looked down the row of beds to the one Harry occupied. His bed hangings were open, and Harry's head moved to one side and back to the other.

"_No..._ Stop! ...get away... get away... help..." Harry began moving back in forth in the bed. "Cedric dead... help... won't break it... Mom..."

Cedric wasn't sure what to do. Should he wake Harry up? But how? Cedric couldn't get out of bed.

"Harry?" he said. "Harry!"

Harry began thrashing in his bed and he suddenly yelled, "NO! HELP! V-V-V-" With one final yelp, Harry sat bolt upright, his spine straighter than a board. He panted and there was sweat visible on his face in the pale moonlight.

"Harry?" Cedric ventured timidly.

"Y-ya?" Harry's voice shook.

"Its ok. Its all over." Cedric said calmly and reassuringly.

Harry nodded slowly and seemed to clam down some. He took a few deep breaths and then whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cedric said, just as quietly.

There was a small silence before Cedric heard Harry's crutched rattling. He glanced over again and saw Harry on his crutches carrying his pillow as best he could. He hobbled over to the bed next to Cedric and cautiously plopped down. He smoothed out his pillow, and then slid under the fresh, smooth covers.

"What are you doing?" Cedric questioned.

Harry aid nothing for a moment. The, he took a deep breath and said shakily, "I- Ced? I t-think I need to... talk."

"Ok, what about?" Cedric quietly prodded.

"That night." Harry swallowed. He sat up in the bed.

Cedric nodded slowly and felt chills rip through him. The red eyes of that night seemed to blink in the back of his mind and then disappear just as fast.

"Dumbledore... told me, that if I could talk it out..." Harry swallowed again. "That maybe I wouldn't have as many nightmares. And it would help... keep me ...'at peace'."

Cedric nodded again. "He told me that too." he said, his voice low like Harry's. "The more times we tell someone, the better we'll cope with it."

Harry nodded this time. "I want to tell Ron and Hermione someday, but I... I just don't feel ready. Like they..."

A very brief silence before Harry and Cedric said in unison, "Wouldn't understand."

They glanced at each and smiled.

"I know what you mean." Cedric said. "I feel like that too. You were there, you know what it was like. You know..._exactly_ what it was like."

"I also think..." Harry started, and he seemed to be fully calmed down from his nightmare. "...that if I can... get it out... maybe I won't dream about it anymore."

"I hope so too." Cedric agreed. "Do you want me to go first?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't care."

"Ok."

Cedric then began his tale, starting from when he was hit with the curse. He described everything as best he could, including how he'd seen the strange gold dome before Harry had grabbed him. Cedric was sure to include how when they were retreating with the Portkey, he'd seen the burning red eyes and skeletal hand. He added that the eyes were what were haunting him the worst in his dreams. Since Cedric was only semi-conscious through much of it, and couldn't clearly remember much, his account was sure to be significantly shorter than Harry's.

Harry visibly shivered when Cedric had finished his story. "I saw the eyes too. Only on its owner's face. They were Voldemort's."

Cedric flinched. He'd never known anyone who could say the Dark Lord's name like that, and certainly hadn't expected Harry - one who has been face to face with Voldemort two other times - to say his name so calmly, and without stuttering.

Next, Harry began his account of that night, also starting with when Cedric was hit with the curse. Harry had felt excruciating pain seconds before Wormtail - the hooded figure - had sent the killing curse after Cedric. Wormtail had hauled Harry over to a tombstone and tied him there. Wormtail had cut off his own hand and added it to a large cauldron, as well as a bundle of rags with a being in it, bones from a grave beside Harry, and blood from Harry's arm.

With his own eyes, Harry had witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort.

Harry and the Dark Lord had duelled, and then something extraordinary had happened. Harry and Voldemort's wands both had a phoenix feather from the same phoenix in them. A golden thread had connected the two wands, the dome had formed and the Death Eaters were excluded from the dome. Inside, a flicker of Cedric's ghost had come out of Voldemort's wand, then melted away - Harry was sure Cedric was dead. After that, an old man, then Bertha Jorkins, the missing ministry worker, followed by Harry's parents. All the while, there was a very strange song, which indeed was the song of the phoenix.

Finally, Harry broke the connection and made a run for it, dodging curses the whole way, until he reached Cedric and the Cup. He grabbed on and they were transported back to Hogwarts.

Cedric thought that was the end of Harry's story, but it didn't stop there. Harry continued with more astounding information, all of which was news to Cedric.

Mad-Eye Moody wasn't really Mad-Eye Moody. He was Mr. Crouch's son, Bart Crouch Jr., working in league with the Dark Lord, who had intended to kill Harry if the Dark Lord didn't. The real Mad-Eye had been found locked in his trunk, kept alive only so Crouch Jr. could use his hair for a Poly-Juice Potion.

Harry finally finished, and understandably looked more drained and worried.

For quite a few moments, Cedric didn't know what to say. And he'd thought _his_ experience had been horrible? He felt slightly ashamed and guilty. His nightmares were probably nothing compared to Harry's. After what Harry had been through, it was no wonder that he kept having disturbing nightmares.

"You know, when they brought you back up here, I still thought you were dead." Harry said, trying to shift the subject a little, sensing Cedric's discomfort.

"Really?"

"Ya, well, then Madame Pomfrey said you were unconscious and obviously lucky to be alive. She was real worried you wouldn't pull through."

"She was?"

"Well, you were asleep for 4 and half days straight!" Harry said, half-smiling.

"_4 DAYS?"_ Cedric's mouth hung open in shock.

"Yup. 4 days. Cho - " Harry's cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat slightly, remembering that Cho and Cedric were dating. "S-she came in every day, but she cried, because she was worried you would never wake up."

Cedric, although feeling worse after Harry's story, felt better at the thought of Cho sitting at his bedside. He saw that Harry did look more relaxed, although his cheeks were still red from mentioning Cho.

Cedric half-smiled. "You saved my life, you know." he said quietly, changing the subject.

Harry shook his head. "No I didn't. I held onto your wrist because you needed to come back with me, alive or not."

Cedric shook his also. "No, you _saved _my_ life_. You could've left me there. No one said you had to bring me back."

"If I didn't bring you back, what kind of person would I be?"

Cedric shrugged. "But the fact still remains: you brought me back and _saved my life."_

"Ced, I - "

Cedric put his hand up to stop Harry. "You know how stubborn I am, and you will not change how I feel about this, so don't even try."

He spoke so seriously, that when the two boys looked each other in the eye, it was suddenly humourous. They laughed, and it was the first time either of them had laughed in nearly a week.

"Friends, then?" Cedric stuck out his hand.

Harry grinned. "No. Close friends." he shook Cedric's hand firmly.

Harry snuggled down under his covers, and lay on his side. "I'll move my stuff in the morning." he said.

Cedric smiled and lay down aswell. "G'night Harry."

No answer.

"Harry?"

Cedric craned his neck so he could see Harry.

He was already asleep.

Cedric smiled, and soon followed suite, and he didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

A/n: Well? Whaddya think? I hope its not too boring,but I think it will get better... Gimme a reviwe, they sustain me. Just PLEASE remember, just no swearing, k? (I'm emphasizing the'please' b/c in one of my other stories, I've gotten rather slammed harsly and ya, they swore, and I'd just really appreciate it if you didn't. Thanks so much, and you can still tel me if you hate it, lol.)


	7. Chapter 7 Newspapers and Post Office

A/n: UPDATED! FINALLY! Major major thank you to all my reviewers, because it means so so so much to get a review. I hope you like, and if there's anything I was supposed to clarify, I don't remember. ;)

* * *

Cedric heaved a large sigh as he stared at his calendar. It was still nearly a month until the start of term, where Cedric would begin his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He wondered if anyone loved his school as much as he did.

Thus far, his summer had been completely uneventful and annoying, and it unnerved him. No outright signs from the Dark Lord, and hardly anyone seemed to really believe Voldemort had returned. Besides that, everyone fussed over him constantly as if he were made of the most brittle glass. Conversations were ended or subjects hastily changed when he entered the room, and they seemed to know when he was standing outside the door listening. Each word spoken to him seemed carefully chosen, like one little word might set him off or break him.

His owl, Merlin, the most unreliable creature on the planet, had left the day after he returned from Hogwarts and had not come back yet. Cedric wasn't worried, however, as the fickle moody owl would often take off for weeks at a time for no reason. Once Cedric had asked for a new owl, one that would actually be around when he wanted to send a letter, but his parents had refused.

"He's a perfectly nice bird!" Mrs. Diggory would say.

But of course, Merlin always liked Mrs. Diggory.

The way Cedric's parents had been protecting him all summer, Cedric felt completely cut off from everyone. His parents didn't want him to be with his friends, because there might be a _danger_. They never said what they thought the danger might be, just that there be one. He was allowed to receive letters, but he to ask be he could reply to them – this they never gave him a reason for – and it quite infuriated him.

The most recent "protection" however, was by far the most constricting and maddening. They wouldn't let him read the newspaper now, unless they had cut out specific articles.

"And just why _not!_" Cedric and groaned and shouted when they'd informed him of this new rule.

"Because you don't need to fill your head with the garbage they publish nowadays." Mr. Diggory had grumbled, and Mrs. Diggory had nodded vigorously.

"Oh, and you do?" Cedric crossed his arms and retorted angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man." Mr. Diggory warned.

Cedric had stewed in his room for about a day or so before he found he could easily find the removed articles in the garbage, take them, read them, and replace them, without his parents ever noticing.

What he read, shocked him, and then he had understood why his parents had not wanted him to read it.

_"Crackpots multiply at Hogwarts_

_Lunatic Headmaster Dumbledore is once again fueling the delusions of Potter in an open press conference last Tuesday. _

_'What they claim, is indeed truthful. Why no one in the wizarding world is willing to accept their word, is beyond me.' Dumbledore stated. _

_What's worse, it seems, is that Cedric Diggory has joined the charade. Potter, Dumbledore and Diggory all defend their positions that the Drak Lord, has indeed risen again._

_The story of Marta Tunder reporting aliens landing on her home at 3:00 am in the morning two weeks ago, is worthy of a Potter/Diggory award…"_

Cedric felt sick and couldn't read anymore. Before he had replaced the article in the garbage, he'd caught one for sentence:

"…_all they want is fame, and apparently they are stooping to anything to get it."_

He stopped stewing about wanting to read the newspaper. He could be glad not to see anything more like that in the paper.

How could they write that? How could – who reads that? Did anyone believe it? Why was the newspaper trying to turn everyone against them? They had seen him! And they knew what they saw…..

Surely the Minister had no idea of such horrid articles. Surely he would put a stop to it if he did….

Cedric retrieved the article for a second time and scanned it from the name 'Cornelius Fudge'. He found it, and read.

"_Soon after the conference, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was quoted as saying, 'Anything these three say is absolute ludicris. The Dark Lord is dead, has been for 12 – 13 – however long. He is not - has not - come back.'_"

Seething, Cedric ripped the paper into a thousand pieces and threw them at the garbage can. He stomped upstairs to his room and flopped on the bed, his cheeks burning with anger and shock. He didn't know what to think. He didn't want to think. He wanted everything to be fine and ok and normal (for him) like it had been when he was merely a second year…

Just then, as Cedric lay with his face in his pillow, his owl Merlin stumbled in the half-open window and stuck out his leg, revealing a letter. When Cedric didn't hear him, the owl hooted loudly and irritatedly, causing Cedric to jump slightly and lift his head.

"Bought time you showed up, you lousy creature." He grumbled and pulled the letter off. It read,

"_Cedric,_

_Dementors attacked me and my cousin Dudley in Little Whinging. Used magic to stop them. Have a hgearing on August the 12th. Got to expel me. Thought you oughta know._

_Harry_

_P.S. Don't write back. I don't want your sympathy."_

Cedric's mouth opened and closed with each sentence. He re-read the letter twice, just to make sure he understood. Dementors? In a Muggle residential area? How could such a thing happen? And what did he mean he was going to be expelled? For defending himself?

Mostly, though, it was the last sentence – the 'P.S.' – that caught him.

"Don't write back? 'I don't want you sympathy'?" Cedric said aloud, and Merlin blinked dully. "Harry doesn't talk like that…. I don't – " he gave an exasperated grumble, and Merlin fluttered slightly, looking very bored.

There was no date on the letter, and Cedric had no idea how long it had taken his stupid bird to deliver the letter. He glanced at his calendar again, and saw that it was August 10th. Harry's hearing was only two days away. Harry had said not to write back, but after such news, how could Cedric not?

He wouldn't use Merlin, though, because who knew how long it would take for Merlin to find Harry and in turn come back? If he sent Merlin, he could bet Harry wouldn't receive his letter until they were at Hogwarts, and by then, Cedric could just talk to Harry himself. He then thought of the post office, but it was nearly ten miles away.

His eyes rested on his shining Nimbus 2000, leaned up against his closet. It wasn't as good as Harry's Firebolt, nor a Nimbus 2001, but it was the best broom Cedric had ever had and he loved it and took very good care of it. It could take him to the post office in much less time then it took to walk.

Cedric had been sternly told never to leave the property, and more than once, instructed not even to leave the house. But this was different. He wasn't just going to sit here day in and day out wondering. He had to know.

Hardly without thinking, Cedric grabbed a coat and a hat – partly for weather, partly in case he somehow spotted his parents while in town he could disguise himself – snatched up his beautiful broom and opened his window fully. He mounted and pushed off, stuffing Harry's letter in his jacket pocket. He'd write his reply when he got there.

Right away, he circled the house to get his bearings of which way to head in regards to the location of town and the post office, all the while very thankful his parents were at work and did not return for another few hours.

* * *

Cedric flew hard and fast, completely exhilarated by the wind rushing around him. He'd nearly forgotten how good it felt to be on a broom, considering he hadn't been on it all summer and all last year as Quidditch was cancelled because of the TriWizard Tournament. He hadn't been able to just mess around on the pitch, either, between sixth year homework, Hogsmeade, Tournament Tasks and duties and everything else that went with being a sixth year.

Cedric whizzed along, occasionally seeing other witches and wizards on their brooms, out and about running errands, and he was careful to avoid them. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need to stay as far away as possible, but he did.

Finally the town came into view, cradled in a small valley, a forest on two sides. Cedric exhaled deeply, feeling somehow relieved that he had made the first leg of his trip successfully. He landed discreetly in a back-alley beside the post office and then hurried towards the front entrance.

People nearby stared as he sped walked past, and he felt very uncomfortable under the sudden attention. Did this all have to do with the newspaper article? He pushed open the doors to the post office forcefully, desperately trying to ignore more stares coming his way. The odd person gestured toward him, and some even had the guts to out right point and say, "Yes, that's him alright."

He kept his eyes averted from the short wizard audibly snickering at over from behind an open spread of newspaper. He didn't know for sure if the snickering was indeed directed at him, but it was a good guess and it annoyed him nonetheless.

There were a few witches and wizards in the post office, half of which stopped doing what they were doing to openly stare at Cedric, whose cheeks were flaming red from the sudden, awful attention. Conversations died down to a mere whisper and Cedric did his best to continue to ignore as he sat down at a small table in the corner.

The table was obviously meant for people like him, writing their letter now instead of before they reached the post office, and therefore was supplied with a hefty stack of fresh parchment, several quills, ink bottles and envelopes, all neatly laid out on the table's mahogany surface.

Cedric snatched a piece of parchment, dipped a silver quill in black ink and hurriedly began scribbling a note to Harry.

_"Harry,_

_I'm not giving you sympathy – as you call it – and though you told me not to write back, I am. What do you mean their going to expel you? Explain Harry, or I swear I'll come straight to you and make you explain. _

_I'm using a post office owl because my owl is a git and it'll take months for you to get this. Tell me what's going on, please._

Cedric" 

He rolled it up quickly and chose an owl labeled, "Urgent Delivery", paid for it, and hurried out of the eerily quiet post office. He mounted his broom immediately, not bothering to jog into the alley. But not before he heard a frizzy haired blonde witch hiss to her friend, "THAT'S Diggory! You the crackpot who…." And he heard no more, as she leaned in closer to her friend. Her friend's eyes went wide as saucers and she nodded with her mouth agape.

Cedric clenched his jaw and leaned forward on his broom, forcing it go faster. As fast as it could go, away from everyone.

* * *

A/n: So? Like it? Don't like it? Let me know, I LOVE REVIEWS and I can't say that enough, lol. Just no swearing please, and flames will be snuffed like a Survivor's torch (Survivor, btw, how heart breaking is it to see Steph and Bobby Jon as the two remaining Ulong's! And who loves Ian:D)


	8. Chapter 8 Mourners

A/n: Hello! New update at last! In regards to a few reviews: I realize its kind of fast and/or weird for Cedric and Harry to be such fast friends, but I personally feel like they just had a super tramuatic experience, and they are the only two who went through it, so it feels like they have a special bond. I'm quite sure Cedric was a fifth year in POA, and so a sixth year in OotP, and therefore a seventh year in this story. I'm quite sure, but I could be wrong. To find out about what happens to Cho, I'm sorry to tell you that you have to waitfor a little while longer. Lastly, I think Cedric mightcome off as whimpy in my story, but I'm coming from the perspective that Harry's life has been rough and horrible and therefore he might be "tougher" and Cedric is new ot thisterror thing, so its really eating him up. Ok,I think that's all I have to say. Leave me a review:)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was the strangest feeling in the world: being in two places at once.

There he was, dressed in a lovely, but rather starched black tuxedo, standing stock still among the others. He could feel the sensation of the tuxedo tightly on him. But yet, there he was, laying down, with his eyes closed, in that chestnut colored box. He could see everyone's faces as if he were looking up at them from that box.

Confused, Cedric turned to the person beside him. "What's going on?" he whispered, oddly feeling the need for quiet.

She said nothing and kept her hands over her face. A split second later, Cedric realized she was crying, and he didn't understand why. She made a choked sobbing noise, and the wind suddenly blew her hair across her hands and face. The wind stopped as suddenly as it had come, leaving Cedric even more confused.

He should have guessed it right away. He should've been able to understand almost immediately - if not by that point - exactly what was happening. Everyone was dressed in the same starched black as himself. Flowers - _lots_ of flowers - all around. Then a balding man, holding an open book across his palms. He was speaking slowly and sombrely, and Cedric could hear him, but he could not understand what he was saying. No words seemed to recognizable, although Cedric was quite sure the man was speaking English.

Cedric still saw that view where he could see everyone looking down at him, as he lay on his back in that large box. He suddenly became panicked. His vision was fading. He waves his arms around - or at least, he tried. Nothing happened: he did not move. He felt himself choking, gasping for air.

_'I'm dying! I've been shot...'_ He thought desperately, trying to get someone's attention. Then all was black.

Cedric dressed in the starched black suit took a panicked breath, and patted his chest. He felt fine. He wasn't dying... shot? He didn't understand. He looked at the people around him, trying to grasp what had just happened.

There was his mother, across from him, across from the box, and the deep hole in the ground beside the box. She was also dressed in black, and ... crying? His father gently patted her shoulder and wiped his eyes with a light blue hanky that looked well-used. His parents were crying...

Everyone was upset, it seemed. If they were not crying, they were stony faced or looking thoroughly depressed. He saw people he recognized from school and other areas of his life... and then one word came to mind, like it had been on the tip of his tongue and just now made sense: _mourners_.

_'You are dead.'_ A menacing voice from no where struck into his mind.

"No!" Cedric said out loud - or was it in his head? He couldn't tell.

The girl beside him took her hands off her face. Her face, normally more plae, was red from crying for who knows how long. She had pretty almond shaped eyes, had they not still been gushing salty tears.

"Cho!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Why'd it have to happen? Oh Ced... why'd you have to die..." she sobbed and recovered her face with her hands. The tall man beside Cho, who appeared to be her father, placed a comforting arm around Cho's shaking shoulders.

"Wha - ?" Cedric tried to speak, and still wasn't sure he was merely thinking about what to say or if he was actually saying it. At that moment, the balding man's voice became frighteningly and startlingly clear. It sadly through the air and across the short space of dirt and grass to reach Cedric.

"... in a freak accident, that no one could have predicted. We must always remember him in our hearts and minds, and know that he is a better place now. And so shall it be, we lay to rest, Cedric Amos Diggory." the balding man - a priest - gestured slowly to two wizards on his right.

"No! Stop!" Cedric shouted, to no avail. No one seemed to hear him or notice him. He could see himself in that large wooden box - a casket - but he knew he was alive, standing there, beside a grieving Cho. "What are you doing? I'm right _here!_" Cedric waved his arms frantically.

The two wizards garbbed the handles on the coffin and slowly lowered it into the ground. As they did so, the horrible sounds of the sobbing mourners rose several notches. The noise escalated to a deafening noise of crying and grieving and heart break. Above all the broken voices, though, Cho Chang was by far the loudest.

"Oh, Cedric... Cedric... Cedric..." she kept saying his name, and only after a few times it was deeply unnerving. The tears spilled down her cheeks like an over zealous waterfall, looking more as if she had her face under running water than actual tears coming out of her body.

"CHO!" Cedric yelled as loud as he possibly could, and this time knew for sure his voice was working and he had just used it.

She didn't acknowledge, nor did anyone else.

Cedric immediately reached out to grab her shoulder, but he couldn't. It was as though one or both of them were holograms: his hand zipped right through her, as she were made of air. He punched his own chest, sure he was made of substance, and tried again. Again, his hand fell through her like nothing was really there.

_'I'm a ghost!'_ Cedric thought.

Terrified at his situation, Cedric took a stumbling step away from Cho, towards his own grave. He looked down and to his horror, saw there was still no lid on the casket. He shouted out, no audible words really, just in shock at what he was really looking down at and hoping someone would hear him. Couldn't they _see_ him?

He stared down at himself, laying there in the casket, wearing the same clothes he'd worn at the Final Task of the Tournament, his skin a deadly pale-blue color, his eyes shut. He was dead.

"No!" Cedric yelled and looked around panickedly at the mourners. No was seeing him, no one was hearing him. "I'm here! I'm alive! Here!" And yet nothing happened.

Cedric sank to his knees on the grass and dirt beside his grave, and felt tears sting his eyes. The hospital... Harry... the newspaper... it'd all been a horrible, merciless dream. The tears broke like a dam and fell down his cheeks. It'd all been a dream... he really was dead... he was never coming back... he would live forever as a silent ghost that no one sees...

The mourners had their eyes transfixed on the grave, and time seemed to slow to a stop. The sobs grew quieter, until they were barely audible, as if someone had turned down the volume. Cedric could only hear himself crying.

He reluctantly turned his gaze back to the shallow grave, not really giving a thought to how strange it was that the grave was so shallow and that the lid to his coffin had not yet been put on. When the body - his body - suddenly twitched, Cedric's cries stopped like ice in his throat. The body sat up, the eyes still shut, and Cedric was becoming more terrified than he had ever been in his life.

Cedric jumped up and stumbled back as though he been scalded severely, and the dead Cedric turned its head to face the real Cedric. It's eyes snapped open, and they were that sickening, deadly red that haunted Cedric's dreams. They stared at him, practically boring holes into him. Its mouth contorted into a pale grim line.

"KILL THE SPARE..." That ultimately terrifying ice cold voice rang out, cutting fear deep into Cedric's soul. The scenery was different before Cedric could even blink. It twisted like a menacing whirlpool, and Cedric was there, in the graveyard...

A hooded figure moved towards him... wand out... Cho was standing there, right behind him, he was sure, wailing, "He's dead! He's dead..."

The wand was raised...

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

"I'M ALIVE!" 

Cedric was blot upright in his bed, sweating profusely. His heart was pounding madly in his chest, and the images were fresh in his mind, racing wildly out of control. He saw his belongings around him, and realized he was back in his room. Everything was alright. It had just been another nightmare. The worst one yet by a long shot, but just a nightmare nonetheless.

His breathing was slowly becoming more regulated. He slowly lay back down, trying to further calm himself down. The moment his head had touched the pillow, he heard thumping and knew it was his parents coming to see what had caused his fear-filled shout. Both of them were light sleepers and seemed even lighter sleepers after what happened at the Tournament, so it was no surprise that they were rushing down to his room.

Cedric flipped onto his side so they couldn't see his face from the door, and just at the right moment. He snapped his eyes shut as his father opened the door. He by no means wanted his mother to know he was awake, for then she would be fussing over him too much and Cedric would feel more like two than seventeen.

"Cedric?" his father asked in a semi-whisper.

"Honey, are you alright?" Mrs. Diggory sounded very worried, and it was an easy guess as to who had heard the shout.

Cedric kept his eyes shut, fighting the urge to open them, and forced himself to breath slowly and steadily as if he really were asleep. He continued to feign sleep until he heard his door click shut.

"I told you I didn't hear anything..." Mr. Diggory's retreating voice said. "Maybe you were dreaming."

"I know what I heard, Amos. I was not dreaming..."

Cedric listened until the words to faint to make out, and the murmur of their voices had turned to silence. He breathed a sigh of relief, and wondered what to do next.

He was never going to get any sleep at this rate. In fact, he was quite certain that tonight he didn't even want to try. Frustratedly, he flipped on his bedside lamp and grabbed a random book from his bedside stack for nights such as these. It didn't take long to realize reading was quite pointless. He couldn't concentrate even a little bit, he'd forgotten what he'd just read, and was beginning to think he'd read the same line seven or eight times at least.

He shut the book and tossed it on the floor. So he wasn't going to read, and he wasn't going to sleep. He glanced at the clock, and it read 1:47 a.m. He heaved a sigh.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/n: This is sort of another shorter chapter, but I'm kind of lacking inspiration in regards to this story and I'm having trouble figuring out what to next (and how to do it). Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Just remember, as always, no swearing, and preferably no flames. Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9 On the Way to Hogwarts

A/n: Hello, hello, hello! I feel this chapter is rather long, so I hope it meets you reviewers' needs. ;)This story is going to be winding down shortly (I thinkI have agood idea for my ending - I just have to write it! Lol). And the biggest thing that I've been having with this story is just generally your average writer's block. I just couldn't figure out how to move on from the last chapter. So now, I have some ideas, and I have to get them down on paper, then into the puter, and then it will go out to all my reviewers. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Over the next two weeks, things were fairly monotonous. Cedric's mother ended up convincing him to take a special potion that gave him a peaceful sleep each night that he drank it. This meant he had no more nightmares each time he drank it before bed, and although he protested heartily to his mother about having a sleeping aid, he was deeply thankful to have the nightly potion.

He never bothered to even so much as glance at the newspaper anymore, but was quite sure there had been no more offensive articles. His parents stopped hiding it from him, and no more articles seemed to have been removed. He didn't know why the nasty articles had stopped, but he was glad of it nonetheless.

Finally he heard back from Harry, although the response was far less than satisfying:

"_I'm fine. Talk to you at Hogwarts._

_Harry"_

Cedric wondered what Harry was up to over the summer, other than that Ministry hearing - which he assumed had went well, since Harry had mentioned seeing Cedric at Hogwarts. He shrugged and put the letter aside. Although he had not gotten to know Harry very well at all, he felt a strange bond to him because of that night in the graveyard.

Later in the month, Cedric also received a letter from Cho:

"_Dear Cedric,_

_Hope you haven't been reading the newspaper - the _Prophet_ that is_ _- at all this summer. They've been publishing a lot of rubbish lately. _

_Anyways, how's your summer going? I was just writing to ask pretty much how you are, since I haven't seen you in a while. Unfortunately, when this letter reaches you, it'll probably be quicker just to wait until Hogwarts to reply. You know how the mail is these days._

_Everything has been boring here. The biggest event so far this summer has been my family 'getting together' to clean out our garage. And Ced, you've seen our garage, so you know why I classify it as a 'big event', haha._

_Anyways, talk to you soon._

_Cho"_

He found her letter cute and so like Cho, but at the same time he was struck by how "buddy-buddy" the letter sounded and not very much like a letter from his girlfriend. The other thing he found unusual and slightly disconcerting, was the way she had signed the letter. Often it was "Luv ya! Cho" or "Love from Cho". Even the simple, if formal, "From Cho" or "Yours Truly, Cho" would have felt better to him than merely the cold sign off of just her name.

He wondered if something was up that she wasn't telling him, but he dismissed it almost right away as himself being oddly paranoid. Why, suddenly had he noticed or cared in the way he did, he wasn't sure. As he did with his last letter, he shrugged and set it aside.

The third piece of mail he got that month was his usual Hogwarts letter, this one talking about his responsibilities as a seventh year. Shortly there after, his mother took him to Diagon Alley to purchase all necessary supplies, even though Cedric insisted that he could Apparate there on his own. After all, he had come of age in the wizarding world. Then he had passed his Apparation Test and been awarded with an Apparating license.

Once in Diagon Alley, he had to endure some whispering and stares directed his way, which his mother swiftly ignored with her mouth set in a grim line. The stares and pointing were not nearly as accumulative as it had been at the Post Office, however, so it didn't bother him quite as much.

After all his things had been purchased, the Diggory's arrived safely back home where Cedric packed. He tried not to think about the three Aurors he had noticed following them around, and the obvious intervention of Mad-Eye Moody when a particularly dark looking wizard had asked Mrs. Diggory which way to go to find Flourish and Blotts. It was bad enough that Cedric was already being pointed at, but to have Aurors following him made him feel embarrassed and like a frail little boy who couldn't go anywhere without a wizard police force backing him up.

He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Was this how he was going to have to live until Voldemort could be defeated for good? Everywhere he would have to have a team of Aurors, ready to pounce the second anyone remotely seedy-looking walked too close? And would that increase the amount of stares he got?

He suddenly had the image of himself walking down a street in Hogsmeade, with Mad-Eye Moody standing out in front of him with his wand raised, saying, "Constant Vigilance!" And as they walked, behind them were the red-headed Auror Cedric had seen watching him from behind an upside down newspaper, the tall and skinny witch with long dirty blonde hair who seemed to have looked at everything Mrs. Diggory had looked at, and the muscular looking black wizard who had appeared at random moments through out the Diagon Alley trip.

Cedric sighed and wondered how Harry was faring, and if he had any Aurors following him around. He was very thankful that Hogwarts was only a day away.

* * *

"I'll be _fine_, mum." Cedric insisted for at least the dozenth time.

"But that's what you said last t-time, and..." Mrs's Diggory's lip quivered.

Mr. Diggory squeezed her hand briefly before he turned away and pretended to be very interested in a boy's black pet dog prancing around and jumping up on his owner, so Cedric wouldn't see him wipe the tears from his eyes. Although he wasn't fooled by the action, Cedric pretended not to notice.

"Honestly, mum. Its bad enough that you had _five_ Aurors trail us this time - " Cedric ignored his parents' reactions to his statement, particularly the protest beginning to issue from his mother's mouth. His father mostly had a look of 'we-did-no-such-thing' mixed with a look of 'how-did-you-figure-that-out'.

"I have to go now, before they pull out without me."

Mrs. Diggory offered a small smile and a tight hug for the fourth time since arriving at Platform nine and three-quarters. Still trying hard not to be annoyed with his parents about the whole Auror business, Cedric gave his father a small good-bye hug as well.

"Be safe, son." His father said, his voice emotional like Cedric had never heard it before, and for some reason, Cedric had never considered what it must have been like to see his limp form appear on the field after the graveyard incident. After all, only he and Harry and the Death Eaters present knew what had gone on there...

He tried to keep his tone light. "How can I not be, dad, when you have at least thirty-seven Aurors on my back just to walk from the house to the mailbox?"

His father smiled, and Mrs. Diggory made a small laughing sound.

"I will be _fine_." Cedric repeated for what would then be the thirteenth time. He headed towards the shining red train-cars that made up the Hogwarts Express, and gave his parents another wave and a smile to further ensure them that he would indeed be fine. After all, wasn't Hogwarts the safest place for him to be?

Once on board the train, Cedric quickly and easily found the compartment where his luggage had been stashed. As he passed the other compartments, occasionally there were ones with their doors open and the students inside would point him out and say his name. After three or four like that, he practically ran past any that had doors open and kept his head down when passing people in the hall.

Immediately he settled down onto the comfy seats, right near the window, and let out a deep sigh of relief when the train finally started moving. Also right away, his thoughts drifted back to his parents.

He really was pretty hard on them. They were really only trying to protect him. How would he feel, had it been _his_ child who had been sucked away from the Tournament?

He tried to imagine would it would be like to see his child, who was supposed to grab the trophy and hold it up, grab it and disappear instead. He couldn't very well, but imagined it would fill his stomach with sick panic. He then tried to imagine his child reappearing on the field where he disappeared, lying like he was dead, his wrist in the tight grip of the other boy. He really couldn't, but thought maybe he would jump from the stands and run screaming down to reach his child. Lastly, he tried to imagine running up to the limp form of his own child, and believe in your heart that he was going to outlive him. He definitely couldn't. The only emotion he thought of was grief mingled with horror.

Only a few moments since Cedric had entered the compartment, his compartment door went from halfway open to fully open, and he was very glad to see Cho enter, along with her red-headed friend Marietta Edgecomb. She sat down beside Cho, who sat opposite Cedric.

"I'm so happy to see you." she said quietly and smiled.

Cedric smiled back. "Me too." he felt the familiar jump in his stomach that he felt whenever Cho smiled at him genuinely, although he felt it was a little odd that it wasn't as pronounced as it usually was. He pretty much didn't care, and ignored it.

"So, how was your summer?" Cho asked quickly.

"Well..." Cedric shrugged and didn't feel any need for details. "It was fine. Pretty boring. Nothing big."

She nodded a little. "Oh, me too."

Then suddenly, the small talk seemed over, and Cho turned to gaze out the window, while Marietta boredly flipped through some teen magazine. Cedric raised an eyebrow at the pair, neither of which seemed to notice and then he shrugged again. He pulled out his own magazine, on Quidditch of course, and started reading a mildly interesting article about John Haugitzhiemer, the German Keeper.

Shortly, he was distracted by the way Cho was twisting her hands around in her lap nervously and checking her watch constantly, leaving less than a minute before she checked it again. She didn't seem to notice him watching her, even as he shut his magazine and set it down beside him.

A few seconds later, she caught sight of Cedric watching her and her cheeks went a little pink. Cho seemed to force a smile, and then looked at the compartment doors, as if willing them to open.

"Cho...?" Cedric started uncertainly.

Cho suddenly nudged Marietta who immediately tossed her magazine aside. "Er, I have to go to the bathroom." she glanced meaningfully at Marietta.

"Me too! I'll come with you." Marietta said. Her and Cho quickly stood up and began to depart the compartment.

"Hey, Cho!" Cedric wanted to stop her and ask what was up, but Cho seemed in an all-fired hurry to get out the compartment.

"Be right back!" she called over her shoulder and shut the door to the compartment harder then was needed.

Cedric furrowed his brow and stared first at the closed compartment door, then at the spot where Cho had just been sitting. Was he being peculiar and odd, or was _she_ being peculiar and odd? What was up with her? He was quite sure she wasn't actually going to the bathroom... but then where had she gone? Did she just not want him asking any questions about her odd behaviour? Was it something to with Marietta? Was it something to do with him?

Then a horrible thought struck him: What if this had to do with the things that had been written in the newspaper over the summer?

He shook his head. Cho was better than that. She wouldn't be weird around him just because of some garbage in a crummy newspaper. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Not too much later, the compartment door slid smoothly open and Cho and Marietta returned to their seats. Cho was very pink in the face, and Cedric felt the pair had not been gone long enough to actually have gone to the bathroom.

"Where'd you go?" he tried to sound casual, but it ended up coming out very suspicious.

At the same time, Marietta said, "Bathroom" and Cho said, "To say hi to Micheal". Marietta looked quickly at Cho, looking slightly aggravated, and Cho only looked more pink.

She gave a tiny nervous laugh. "Er, well... we went to the bathroom, and _then_ to say hi to Micheal." She put on the forced smile and shot a look at Marietta that Cedric didn't quite catch. Marietta rolled her eyes and grabbed her magazine again.

Right then, Cedric would've given anything to understand the secret language girls always seemed to talk - or _not_ talk - in. He shook his head, not believing a word she'd just said.

"You ok, then?" he said, trying very hard to sound calm and soft, although he was feeling irritated and stupidly paranoid.

Cho nodded vigorously. "Fine!"

For a moment, Cedric thought he would just ask again later. Just settle back into his seat, and pick up his magazine. He wasn't really in a mood to pry, although he really did want to know what had just happened. However, he changed his mind almost immediately, before Cho would've even seen a flicker in his facial expression. Obviously Marietta knew something, and she also had just left with Cho. Why couldn't Cedric know what just went on?

"No you're not! You're all..." he searched for the words and gestured first to her hands twisting in her lap again, and then to her face. "...fidgety and ...pink!"

Marietta looked up from her magazine from Cedric to Cho, Cho to Cedric, and back to Cho.

Cho regarded Cedric with a touch of embarrassment, anger and a few other emotions that Cedric couldn't quite decipher before her face closed off, signalling the end of the discussion. "I'm _fine_, thank you." she crossed her arms and turned to face the window, and Cedric certainly didn't appreciate the edge in her voice.

He shook his head frustratedly. He knew he wouldn't get any further today on this subject. "Fine." He didn't add that he would definitely be finding out what happened sooner or later.

He yanked his Quidditch magazine off the seat and once again tried to focus on Haugitzheimer's techniques.

* * *

A/n: Well? Tell me what you thought! Just no swearing please, and tell what I did wrong, if I did something wrong (just don't flame me). I don't really have any reviews to reply to (this is "book five" - in an alternate universe, of course). Soanyway, REVIEW ME! ;) And, as always, please check my bio often to see what's been updated etc.


	10. Chapter 10 The Great Hall

**A/n:**Well, another chapter. And let me tell you, this one is insanely long. I was going to break it up inot two chapters, but there really wasn't any place to break it, so every one who loves long chapters: happy birthday. Lol. Something like that. Please know I adore getting reviews, they are like oxygen, so gimme a review after this chapter and I will be so happy. Have fun reading. (I have some other stuff to say and clarify and stuff, but so as not to give away the chapter contents, I will wait until the end).

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade and Cedric clambered off with the rest of the students. He hardly waited for Cho, though she did keep up with him, dragging Marietta behind. The three of them boarded a horse-less carriage together and were quiet the entire ride up to the castle. Cedric was currently feeling quite cool towards Cho and was not entirely sure why.

The carriages came to a halt in front of the massive castle moments later. Cedric climbed out first and did the gentlemanly thing by helping Cho and Marietta out. The trio tromped up the stone steps together and entered the always beautiful and expansive Entrance Hall through the great oak doors. Everything inside was warm and well-lit as Cedric, Cho and Marietta followed the throng of students into the Great Hall.

"Going to be a nice feast, isn't it?" Marietta said lightly, trying to break the strange silence between the three of them.

"Yes, I hope so." Cho said equally lightly and glanced at Cedric, clearly also trying to end the odd, cool silence. "Don't you think?"

"Yup." Cedric said and was glad when he spotted a seat at the Hufflepuff table for him. It gave him an excuse to get away from Cho and Marietta as they gravitated to the Ravenclaw table.

As Cedric wove his way through other students to reach his seat, he felt a growing feeling of self-consciousness. Others kept looking at him strangely, whispering as he neared and ceasing verbal communication when he was within earshot. He felt like there were many, many more eyes on him than usual, and he disliked the feeling very much. It was quite unnerving to watch people deliberately move out of his path as he neared. How could some newspaper articles make so many people act oddly?

He sighed and settled in the empty seat. The students on his right eyed him almost nervously and quickly shifted down so someone else could sit beside him. The students on his left quickly did the same.

"What, do I suddenly have a disease I'm not aware of?" Cedric asked loudly, very irritated by the treatment he'd just received. Even his acquaintances seemed to be acting like everyone else. He bowed his head forward to avoid the collective eyes.

He could feel his cheeks growing hot and thankfully, he was saved from further feelings of humiliation when his two best friends finally showed up, sitting down on either side of him. Ewan Fletcher and David Boone, cousins, and as close to Cedric as they were to each other.

Ewan, the more outspoken of the two, looked critically at the students next to him, on his right, and then across Cedric at the students on David's left. "What, did Cedric suddenly contract a disease that we're not aware of?" he said, and Cedric guessed he had seen how the others had reacted from across the room.

Cedric smiled, feeling a lot better about everything already. "Thanks." he mubled and lifted his head.

"No prob." Ewan winked.

"So where were you two gits on the train?" Cedric sat up straight, pointedly ignoring further stares or whispers. "Leaving me a lone to suffer?"

"Suffer?" David pretended to be offended.

"Suffer?" Ewan acted like he was deeply hurt. "I thought I was doing you a good deed by leaving you alone with your girlfriend!"

Cedric snorted. "Except she had _her_ friend with her, and she didn't feel the need to talk to me a whole lot."

"Oh c'mon. You're exaggerating. You _love_ being alone with Cho." David said.

"I'm not exaggerating! And she wasn't alone, I said that." Cedric briefly summarized the limited conversation between them on the train. Before he could get a reaction out of either of them however, Ewan's eyes roamed the staff table and he suddenly let out a loud, disgusted noise.

"What _is_ that? He said and motioned towards the center of he staff table.

Cedric and David both turned in their seats to see what Ewan was talking about. It took less than a moment to spot the sight that merited a disgusted noise. For there, at the staff table seated beside a purple robed Dumbledore, was the ugliest woman Cedric had ever seen.

She had a wide, sallow face and large, baggy eyes. The woman was quite round, short and stubby looking, with a curly mop of mousy looking hair. She wore a ghastly pink cardigan over her robes which matched the hair-band on her head. Cedric was forcibly reminded of a very ugly old toad with a pink sweater on.

David made a gagging noise. "That's awful! Is it supposed to be a professor!"

"Oh gosh, I hope not." Cedric pulled his eyes away from the unpleasant sight at the staff table just as the doors to the Great Hall opened grandly. Professor McGonagall came briskly forth, a long line of trembling first-years trailing behind her. She carried a stool, a top which sat a very old, very up looking wizard's hat sporting a wide rip near the brim.

Immediately the chatter died away as Professor McGonagall set the stool and hat in front of the pale little first-years and took a step back. Everything was tense and silent for a moment. Then, the large rip opened like a mouth, and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

"_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted;_

_They had a selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning..."_

The Hat sang a long, glorious song, very much focussing on the ideas of strong friendships among Hogwarts four founders that broke and the students currently in the school uniting under the Hogwarts banner to fend against outside dangers. The usual song that described that qualities looked for in each house seemed to merely mentioned.

"_...Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

The song stopped singing, stopped moving.

Cedric and David exchanged glances but immediately joined in the massive explosion of applause resonating throughout he Great Hall. Cedric was not surprised that for the first after the Hat's song, murmuring and whispers could be heard circulating through the room during the applause. Cedric didn't have to guess what about.

"That was... different." David said.

Cedric nodded.

Ewan leaned across Cedric. "Has it ever done that before?" he asked.

David shook his head and was about to answer when he heard the room quieting down suddenly and Ewan caught sight of McGonagall shooting daggers at anyone who continued to whisper.

McGonagall swept the room with another scary glare before beginning the sorting, starting with the first name on the list: "Abercombie, Euan".

For little Euan, who Ewan beside Cedric remarked must be a good kid because of his name, the Hat shouted out, _"Gryffindor!"_ Cedric clapped politely as the young boy joined Harry Potter's table, and Ewan mumbled it was rotten luck that "the kid wasn't in Hufflepuff".

The sorting continued on for some time, sorting all the first-years into one of the four different houses and each sorted student smiled a little embarrassedly as they made their way to the house table that excitedly took in their newest recruits. The group of students kept dwindling, until the very last first year on the list, "Zeller, Rose", came and joined the Hufflepuff table.

Finally the sorting concluded and Dumbledore rose gracefully out of his chair after McGonagall took the shoddy looking Sorting Hat and the stool it sat on out of the Great Hall. The Headmaster looked magnificent in brilliant purple robes, speckled with silver stars and a hat to match. He smiled at the students before speaking.

"To our newcomers," he said, his arms outstretched widely as if he were about to receive a hug. "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Ewan laughed with the rest of the students and Cedric chuckled, feeling comforted by Dumbledore's voice and presence. Some people clapped for a moment or two as Dumbledore reseated himself and tossed his silvery beard over his shoulder so as not to get it in the way of his food.

The four house tables and the staff table were suddenly covered in all kinds of food that had magically appeared. The first years gasped loudly and gazed at the food in amazement for a moment before tentatively filling their plates. Cedric smiled, remembering himself having a very similar reaction when he'd been a first year.

"Why do you think the Hat was giving us advice?" David said and spooned himself some potatoes.

Cedric shrugged. "Maybe it thinks we're in danger."

"Said that much. But it's a hat. How would it know anything?" Ewan said, though more curiously than skeptically.

Cedric shrugged again. "I dunno. It _does_ live in Dumbledore's office after all. Maybe it hears stuff."

"I suppose that would make sense." David nodded. "But why would it tell us that we have to - what, 'unite from within' or we'll crumble?"

"Well," Ewan said slowly. "I would've thought that was quite obvious, dear cousin. If You-Know-Who is out and about, it'd be a lot easier to take Hogwarts down if we all hate each other than if we're fighting together, don't you think?" Ewan paused briefly to take a sip of water. "Think of an army. What's more effective: an army that shoots each other or an army that shoots the enemy?"

Cedric and David both nodded and considered what Ewan had just said before either one of them spoke again.

"Well, we don't _hate_ each other." Cedric glanced at the other house tables. "The others houses and Hufflepuff, I mean."

In unison, Cedric, Ewan and David turned, looked at the Slytherin table, and without realizing the other two were doing the same, said, "Except them."

They burst out laughing at the fact that all three of them had done th exact same thing at the exact same moment and turned back to finish their meal, including a tiny bit of dessert, once gaining control of themselves.

When everyone was finished eating and the noise level began to escalate, the leftover food vanished from the plates, obtaining more astonished gasps from many of the first-years. Dumbledore stood to make his familiar start-of-term announcements and the noise level dropped off immediately. A quick glance at everyone in the Hall would show that nearly everyone appeared to be feeling full and content.

"Well, now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." Dumbledore paused ever so briefly. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors b/t classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"Ya, I'll be sure to go read _that_ over." Ewan mumbled sarcastically.

Cedric smirked.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year." Dumbledore continued. "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The room was slowly filled with a smattering of polite applause as it appeared no one seemed to be very happy or even care much about the new appointments.

"No Hagrid?" David whispered, but was swiftly shushed by someone nearby as Dumbledore began to speak again.

The Headmaster began, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the - "

Dumbledore stopped abruptly and looked questioningly down at the very ugly woman beside him. The woman was apparently standing though she looked hardly any taller than the height she'd been at when she was sitting down. She cleared her throat ("_hem, hem"_) in an irritating manner and it was suddenly apparent that she was going to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked surprised for a small moment before sitting down quickly and waited alertly for the woman to speak. Some of the other teachers looked quite shocked and did not hide it in the slightest. Cedric didn't blame them.

"Who does this woman think she is?" Ewan whispered and David was trying not to smile.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." The woman, the newly appointed Professor Umbridge, had a fake sounding, high-pitched, breath voice. It made Cedric grimace to hear that voice coming out of the ugly toad-like woman in a vivid pink sweater.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again, using the same irritating little cough, _"hem, hem_", before continuing. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she grinned widely, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Cedric glanced at the other students and saw not one happy looking face among them. Others were glancing around too, presumably trying to find the happy face she was speaking of. Most, though, looked quite annoyed at the way they had just been addressed.

"What, are we two?" Ewan whispered loudly, his arms crossed over his chest.

A boy across the table snorted at the comment.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Professor Umbridge held the pasted, horrid looking grin on her face as she said this.

Students all over exchanged glances at this last comment. Cedric ducked his head a little and fought to hold in the sudden laughter threatening to escape. He could hear Ewan beside him laughing as quietly as possible.

Professor Umbridge coughed again ("_hem, hem"_) and when she continued speaking, her voice was suddenly less breathy and more monotone, making it sound like she hd memorized every word she was saying.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The tressure trove of knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge stopped talking to give a tiny bow to the other teachers, though none acknowledged her back. She "_hem, hem"_ -ed again before picking up where she left off, though Cedric's attention was already faltering because of the Professor's awfully boring voice.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress' sake..."

Cedric sighed, shifted in his seat and let his ears stop focussing on Professor Umbridge's words. Instead he only heard the woman droning on and on about progress this and tradition that - he didn't know what she was saying anymore as it all blended together in a continuous monotonous voice. He glanced around the room and saw he was not the only one no longer listening to the bland, learned speech.

Many others were shifting restlessly and gazing around the Great Hall, paying no attention to the speaker. Others were chatting quietly, some giggling and chuckling with their neighbour, and several were staring into space (like David). Various students were leaning on their hands, letting their eyelids slowly close (like Ewan) and others still had their heads turned completely away from Professor Umbridge and the staff table, plainly not listening even a little. Even so, there seemed to be a small few who seemed to actually care about what was being said.

David blinked for the first time in almost a full minute and his eyes refocused on the staff table. He moved his head just a tiny bit so he could see if anyone else was paying attention or if anyone had noticed he had not been. Seeing the restless students alla round, he seemed a little relieved and didn't pretend so hard to be interested.

Cedric picked at a loose thread on his robes, a little surprised and amused at the way Professor Umbridge was dutifully plowing through her terrible speech even though hardly anyone was listening. He sighed and forced himself to tune back in.

"... on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Finally, the woman sat, and Cedric had to smirk again at the very minimal change in height from her standing to sitting position. Dumbledore clapped immediately and most of the staff reluctantly followed suit. Scattered students joined in the clapping, though the majority was just realizing the dreary speech had ended. Dumbledore stood to finish the start-of-term announcements, though the usual attentiveness when Dumbledore spoke was minimal since everyone's attention capacity had been severely dwindled.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." Dumbledore said and offered a small smile and bow to Umbridge. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

David abruptly turned in his seat to completely face Cedric. "You're still the Captain, right?" The way he asked, it seemed more of a usual confirmation than a question he actually didn't know the answer to.

Cedric shook his head. "I'm passing it off."

"What?" Ewan and David said in shocked unison on either side of Cedric.

"I've thought it over." Cedric said firmly. "I'm going to give the title to Benjamin Summerby. I know he wants it."

David's face fell. "You're serious, then."

"But Ced!" Ewan protested. "You're a great Captain! Why're you quitting?"

"Look, I've thought about - "

"You're _quitting!"_ David sounded scandalized.

Cedric sighed and tried to explain a second time. "I've thought about this a lot. And I'm not _quitting_." he shot David a look before he continued. "Its not as fun when you have to organize and plan everything and everyone. It's a big job, one I'm thankful I had. But I really feel someone else should take it this year."

"You're still _playing_, though, right?" Ewan sounded as though if Cedric said no he would fly into a panic.

"Of course I'm still playing!" Cedric said earnestly and Ewan and David looked very relieved. "I'm just not going to be Captain anymore."

Ewan shook his head, clearly disagreeing with Cedric's decision to give up the position of Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. He looked like he was about to say something but Cedric held up his hand quickly to stop him.

"Don't try. I don't want to talk about anymore. I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it."

About that moment everyone began getting up and moving around, so Cedric knew they must be dismissed. He, Ewan and David started for the door, beside new Hufflepuff prefect Ernie Macmillan as he gathered up a trail of gaping first-years. Several of them stared and pointed openly at Cedric, and he felt his cheeks once again growing hot under the looks.

"Little fungus." Ewan mumbled angrily. "I outta scare them into -

"Ewan, be nice." David cautioned automatically, though his tone was quite agreeing with Ewan.

"Its alright." Cedric said irritatedly. "I should be used to it by now."

The trio exited the Great Hall and Cedric caught sight of Harry Potter, also trying to hurry away from wide eyes and annoying whispers.

"See you in the Common Room." Cedric said to Ewan and David, then rushed to catch up with Harry. When he caught up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him or at least slow him down, Harry whipped around and snapped,

"What?"

"Sorry, I just - "

"Oh, its you." Harry's features softened some. "I was worried you were... well, one of..."

"Ya, I know." Cedric nodded in immediate understanding. "Some moron who wants to pry or make fun of you."

Harry half-smiled and nodded also. "S'pose I should have expected it, really."

"Why's that?" Cedric thought he knew the answer, but he asked anyways.

"Well, showing up in the middle of a field claiming the Darkest wizard in history has returned before my eyes while I'm clutching your limp body probably wasn't the best way to end the term." Harry smiled wryly and Cedric laughed. "No wonder people stare and point." Harry added.

The two were quiet for a second or two and Cedric felt the need to say something he'd been considering.

"Look, Harry..." Cedric rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't really that it was hard to say, just a little awkward. "You don't have to be my best friend or anything just because you saved my life - ok, that's not what I mean. Well, it sort of is, but - ok this is not going how its supposed to."

Harry chuckled. "Its fine Ced. I'm not your friend _just because_ I saved you. I'm your friend because you're a cool guy to hang with."

"Really?"

"Ya. And you don't have to be _my_ friend just because I saved our life."

Cedric smiled. "I'm your friend, Harry, because you're a cool guy to hang out with."

They both laughed a little. They were friends because they both felt a tiny stab of warmth and comfort knowing that the other knew exactly what happened in June. They both knew the depth of the terrifying experience better than anyone else ever could, and that gave them a tiny bond.

"So how 'bout that Umbridge woman?" Cedric asked with another smile.

Harry snorted. "Barely listened to a word she said."

"Me too. It was quite possibly the most boring thing I've ever been forced to listen to in my entire life." Cedric dug his hand in his pocket.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly as his eyes landed on something (or someone) just past Cedric's shoulder. Harry smiled a little crookedly and his cheeks went a little pinker.

Curious, Cedric turned to look.

"Hi Harry." Cho walked up beside Cedric and smiled shyly at Harry. Cedric immediately noticed that extra flush in Cho's cheeks as well.

"H-hi Cho." Harry didn't take his eyes away from Cho.

Cedric witnessed the exchange and was not quite sure how he felt. Moments ago he had been feeling friendly towards Harry. A second ago he had turned, his eyes had landed on Cho and he felt a jolt in his stomach, his previous cool feelings towards her already melting. Now he wasn't sure if he felt angry, sad, jealous or protective. All four mixed together in different doses seemed right. The emotion that seemed to surface most was the one that told him to remind Harry whose girlfriend Cho was.

Cedric made an obvious gesture by slowly grasping Cho's hand tightly t his side nd ignored the mixed emotions now crossing Cho's face as she shot him a look. Harry looked ever so slightly ashamed and hurt. Cedric forced his voice to stay light and even.

"See ya 'round, Harry." he said, and offered a smile to show he may be mad now, but he'd cool off later.

"Bye." Harry said and ducked into a group of chattering students passing by.

"You didn't need to do that." said Cho quietly.

Cedric didn't answer. The emotion winning out on the surface right now was anger. How could Cho stand beside her boyfriend and yet look at Harry like that? He didn't blame Harry for liking her. Cedric began speed-walking in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorms.

Cho jogged to catch up. "Ced, what's wrong?"

Cedric stopped in his tracks. "Did you ask me what's wrong? How about _what was with_ that little display between you and Harry just now?" He wasn't shouting - yet.

Cho furrowed her brow a little. "What - you mean me saying hi?"

Cedric exhaled frustratedly. "You're my girlfriend, and yet you stalk up and say hi to my friend like I'm not even standing there." He started speed-walking again.

Cho jogged up beside him. "Oh, Ced. I'm sorry! I didn't realize. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Cedric said sharply.

"Yes you are. Do you want to talk about it?" Cho said pleadingly.

"Nope." Cedric said shortly and shook his head. Not when his emotions were brimming like this. It was such a small thing and yet for some reason it was just ticking him off. He needed to come back to this when he'd had a bit of time to think about why he was mad in the first place. He'd talk to her when he was much calmer.

"Ced, please... "

"Later Cho." Cedric turned a corner and knew Cho had stopped walking beside him because she had to go the other way to reach the Ravenclaw dorm. He didn't glance back at all to see if Cho was still standing there, but if he had, that's indeed what he would have seen: Cho standing there watching him stalk angrily away.

* * *

**A/n: **Well, did ya like it? Loathe it? (I hope not, but tell me anyways). Love love love getting reviews, so as long as you don't completely roast me or swear, tell me what you thought and I'll so appreciate it. :)

Other notes: Cedric's best friends haven't shown up before because of some reasons that will be explained in the next chapter. Cedric may be over reacting a little to the little exchnage b/t Harry and Cho, but the way he saw it was that Cho just walked up and went pinkand said 'Hi' to Harry, completely ignoring her boyfriend. More will be clarifiedand explained in coming chapters. And note to people reading this: this story isin its final leg. If you're like, "Whatever, I see no end in sight." then just you wait. I havea twist up my sleeve yet, so stick around.:)


	11. Chapter 11 Tears and Anger

**A/n:** Wahoo, a chapter update. And this is another hu-mon-gus chapter (for me, anyways, lol) so please leave me a review at the end to tell me what you thought. As a warning, though, I'd just like to say there isn't much more of this story left. I know, I know, people like it. My very _original_ original plan was to follow Order of the Phoenix, but from Cedric's point of view. I decided not to do that for two reasons. #1 It would be hugely long and #2 Everyone's already read OOTP so we know what happens, and especially if I am trying to make Harry and Cedric friends-ish (lol) then it would be so much of the same. So, there's less than five chapters of this story left and it is AU - just a reminder. Anyways, have a read, and let me know whatcha think. :D

* * *

Chapter 11

That night, Cedric worked on his homework in the far corner of the Hufflepuff Common Room, barely speaking to anyone. When Ewan tried to pry about what was wrong, Cedric insisted nothing had happened. Which, in a sense, nothing had.

As soon as his homework was done, Cedric headed up to the dormitories early, thinking he would read his book before bed. Once laying down and picking up a fiction novel about a wonderful adventure in a faraway place, however, his mind kept coming back to Cho. He shortly abandoned his attempts at reading and taking his thoughts off his girlfriend.

Why had she had acted the way she had on the train? Why had she acted that way around Harry? Did the way she was around Harry have to do with how Cho was on the train? Did Cho have a crush on Harry? Then why wasn't she dating _him_ if she did? Did Harry have a crush on Cho? Did Cho go pink around Harry because she knew or because she was embarrassed to see Harry while Cedric was standing there?

The questions frustrated him to no end because he didn't have any answers but more so because he knew he was completely overreacting. _Nothing happened. _Cedric sighed and rolled over onto his side, still frustrated with everything.

What was his problem? He wasn't a jealous person, nor a person to be easily angered. Yet one look between a friend and his girlfriend pushed him to the brim of losing control. _What was wrong with him?_

He sighed again and flipped onto his other side. The best thing to do was just talk to Cho, and he would do so tomorrow, first thing.

* * *

Morning came, and Cedric quickly rose, got ready and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ewan was still asleep and probably would be for some time yet, and David would have been up for at least an hour already, done breakfast and catching up on homework in the library. 

In all his years of attending Hogwarts, Cedric's routine had changed minimally. He would head down to breakfast, eat and head to the library where he would sit with David until five minutes before the bell rang when Ewan would rush blearily in complaining about how early school started.

Cedric was still thinking about talking to Cho about Harry as he pointedly ignored the continued excess of points, whispers and stares directed his way. He arrived in the Great Hall just after morning post, as the last few owls flew back out of the Great Hall. He was running slightly late today, but still had lots of time. Not surprised in the slightest at not receiving anything with the morning post, Cedric sat down after a quick glance at the ceiling, noting it was a very chilly looking gray.

He quietly helped himself to some cereal and a tall glass of apple juice, wishing Ewan for once would not wait until the last possible minute and come down and join Cedric. He felt like he needed his friend beside him today, though he never had felt that need when merely eating breakfast before.

Matthew Butcher, a fair-haired Hufflepuff in Cedric's year tentatively took a seat beside Cedric a few moments later. Cedric and Matthew had been best friends in their first year and somewhat in their second year. They'd drifted apart after that, though still remained friendly with each other. Right then, although Matthew sat beside Cedric, Cedric couldn't help but feeling like Matthew had left a little extra space between them.

"Hey." Matthew said uncertainly.

"Hey." Cedric continued eating his cereal, though he slowed to a stop when he realized Matthew was openly staring at him.

"Er, what's up Matt?" he said, his spoon dripping, suspended in mid-air above his bowl.

Matthew looked away for an instant and cleared his throat before turning back to meet Cedric's eyes with his own. "What happened… that night?"

Suddenly the handful of Hufflepuffs within earshot seemed to freeze and listen in all at the same time. Everyone desperately wanted to hear the account for themselves, straight from one who claimed to have been there, regardless of whether they believed he was barking or not.

Cedric stiffened and tried to return to his cereal bowl. "I'd rather now talk about it, if you don't mind."

The others didn't stop listening. Matthew cleared his throat uncomfortably again. "But… what was it… like?" he persisted anxiously.

Cedric shook his head a little. "I'd really rather not talk about it." he repeated firmly.

Matthew slowly began to fill his plate with breakfast food items, clearly deciding whether or not he should push it or leave the subject alone. Others, it seemed however, were not so easily deterred.

"Why won't you tell us?" a green-eyed girl sitting across and a seat down from Cedric asked.

"Yes, don't you _want_ us to believe you?" the long-faced boy beside her added eagerly.

Cedric hardened. "Yes, I do, but I want you to believe me without me having to… _relive_ what happened." The image of the Dark Lord's severe red eyes flashed in Cedric's mind and he blinked a few times to rid it. _If you saw what I saw, you wouldn't want to talk about it either._ He thought. _I can't even imagine how much worse this is for Harry._

"But, if you're just _telling_ us…" Matthew interjected and a strawberry blonde nearby finished for him.

"That's not reliving it." she said.

"And besides, we really want to know!" the green eyed-girl said.

Cedric stopped his spoon in mid-air again. "Look, its not something I'm ready to discuss openly, alright?" he said, keeping his tone cool.

A red-haired boy two seats to the right of the green-eyed girl guffawed loudly. Cedric didn't know his name or what year the boy was in, only that the his temper and mouth had a reputation. "You can't discuss it because its all a big lie."

Cedric clenched his spoon tightly, quite tired of the attention and the conversation. "Actually, its not." He said.

The red-haired boy crossed his arms over his chest. "It sure is. You probably have to check with that Potter kid before you disclose any details about " – he made quotation with his fingers – " _that night_, so you don't mess up your big lie."

Cedric said nothing, holding his spoon so tight it was starting to become quite painful. He would _not_ lose his temper.

The red-haired boy continued unabashedly. "Everyone knows you're a liar, Diggory. They just can't figure out why you're keeping the lie up and ruining your family name. I don't know why you and delusional Potter stick to this cock-and-bull story that You-Know-Who is back." He leaned forward. "Don't you think if it were true it would be somewhere in the news? If it _actually_ happened?"

Cedric took a small breath, fighting to remain calm. He was generally a calm, easy going person, but the red-haired boy's comments were digging into his skin like a parasite. It was driving him crazy not to be able to reach across the table and punch the boy right in the mouth.

"Well, that's your opinion." He said rather rigidly. "I don't agree."

"You stupid prat!" the red-haired boy called. The boy beside him immediately placed a restraining hand on the red-haired boy's shoulder.

"Quit it Joel." The other boy said warningly.

Joel, the red-haired boy, did not heed his friend and seemed quite determined to make a scene by provoking Cedric to explode. Cedric refused to give Joel that satisfaction.

Joel continued fiercely. "The Ministry said it didn't happen! It's painfully obvious who to believe! A powerful system of government, made up of highly intelligent, informed people, that has been running for a very long time and have never steered us wrong, or a cracked, aging old man, a spoiled, attention-seeking brat, and a seventeen-year blockhead who probably can't even tie his shoes?"

Eyes around the table widened and some people covered their mouths in shock Joel's words. It was absolutely impossible to tell who agreed with Joel and who sided with Cedric. People shifted uncomfortably.

Cedric knew his cheeks were probably flaming red at this point and he felt angry and hot all over. He silently counted to ten, knowing Joel was sitting back in his seat smirking, waiting for an outburst. Cedric took another breath and said sternly,

"I'm sorry, but I don't agree."

Clearly even angrier at Cedric's lack of reaction to his verbal onslaught, Joel swore and made a very rude hand gesture at Cedric before departing the table in a fiery temper, followed by his very small group of friends. Generally Hufflepuffs were calm, easy going people who very much disliked confrontations. Not for the first time, many at the table, including Cedric, wondered how in the world someone like Joel was put in Hufflepuff.

Now almost all who had overheard the conversation were looking at Cedric. Whether they were staring, gaping, glaring or smiling, their attention was still on him and it was completely unnerving. Absolutely fed up with the people around him, Cedric let his spoon clatter extremely noisily to his bowl and hurriedly left the table.

He's gone less than fifteen steps when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around sharply and was surprised to see a slender girl with long black bangs touching her eyes standing there. She smiled shyly and said, her voice barely more than a whisper,

"I believe you."

And then she walked away.

Cedric's body relaxed significantly, completely caught off guard by the girl. _At least someone does._ He thought, a little sadly. Then his eyes caught on the Hufflepuff table where he was still being watched. He scowled and exited the Great Hall, completely forgetting about his earlier purpose of talking to Cho.

* * *

As the day went on, it actually wasn't until the late afternoon that Cedric remember he'd wanted to have a chat with Cho. And then it wasn't until the evening when he finally found her. She was doing her homework in the library when Cedric came in to take out a book. He felt a sudden wash of warmth towards her, his previous anger melting at the prospect of sorting the whole stupid thing out. 

He was walking towards the table she was sitting alone at when Marietta rushed up and sat down beside Cho. Cedric was just about right behind Cho, and definitely within earshot, when he heard Marietta ask,

"You talked to him then?"

For an instant, Cedric thought Cho was talking about him and felt better that she had been thinking the same thing about them having a talk. But it was only an instant.

"Yes…" Cho answered. "But then his friend – you know the one. Um, Ron? Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd barely said three words to Harry and he jumped in there and _accused_ me of being a Tornados supporter."

The two girls snickered and giggled. Cedric, with a rather sick feeling in his stomach, took a few steps back and to the side so he was standing beside a book shelf, still well within earshot.

"Oh, but what about _Harry?_" Marietta pressed, and it was obvious from her tone that she was smiling.

Cho was quiet for a second before saying quietly, "He looked very good." She paused. "Better than last time, anyway." And from her tone, Cedric guessed she was grinning widely as well. "On the train, d'you remember?"

The two girls laughed loudly, earning them an icy glare and a "shush"-ing from Madame Pince the librarian.

So she had seen Harry on the train. That explained the short absence and flushed cheeks when she had returned. Cedric stared at his shoes, truly unsure of how he was feeling at that moment.

The girls continued to chat, though quieter now and Cedric had to lean right close to the shelf to catch everything they were saying.

"What are you going to do about Cedric?" Marietta asked. Cedric swallowed.

Cho sighed. "Tell him the truth, I guess. I mean, what else can I do?"

Cedric dropped his eyes to the floor. He felt… hurt? Confused? Guilty for listening? Betrayed? Yes, all of the above.

Marietta shrugged. "Well, its probably best." She paused. "You've liked Harry forever, haven't you?"

Cho nodded. "Since before the Yule Ball at _least_."

Cedric felt as though he'd just received a punch in the stomach and it hurt. No, he decided, a punch to the stomach must hurt less than how he felt right at that moment.

"So when are you going to tell him, then?"

"Who, Ced?"

"Yeah."

Cho sighed again. "First thing tomorrow, I think."

Before the conversation could go any farther – Cedric wasn't sure he could handle it if it did – he moved out from behind the shelf and stood directly behind Marietta and Cho.

"You could tell me now." He said suddenly. Marietta let out a noise when she realized who it was and he hoped she felt extremely guilty. "Since I'm here." He added.

Cho turned in her seat abruptly and looked up at Cedric. She struggled to put on a natural-looking smile, but the emotions in her eyes betrayed the face she was trying to make.

"O-h, hey, Ced!" she said uncomfortably, fighting to sound casual and failing. "Er, w-when did you get here?"

Cedric crossed his arms and clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I heard everything Cho." He paused. Her face fell – she knew it before he said it. "I heard every word from the minute Marietta sat down till now. I really wish I hadn't."

Marietta went very red and stared down at her lap and Cho's cheeks flared pinkly.

"Its not what you think. Ced, I can explain – "

"That would be good." He said curtly, hoping she could see the rising anger on his face and the hurt in his eyes. "Or do I really care to hear it?"

She was a deer caught in the headlights. She opened her mouth to speak, found she couldn't and shut it. She swallowed and blinked and no words would come. Her eyes said she was sorry but her mouth couldn't. Finally, she was able to mumble out,

"I d-didn't know… you were there."

"Should that matter?" Cedric said loudly, getting a freezing glare from Madame Pince. "What is going on, Cho?" he continued and got a loud "shush!" from Madame Pince. He completely ignored her and pressed on. "Tell me what the heck is going on. What the _bloody_ heck is going on with you and Harry, Cho?"

Madame Pince stomped over. "Mr. Diggory! Keep your voice _down!_ This is a _library!_" she said harshly. "If you must yell, for heaven's sake go somewhere else!"

"I will then!" Cedric snapped and angrily strode out the library, aware the stares he was receiving now were because of his shouting in the library instead of the "usual".

Cho glanced at Marietta and rushed after Cedric, not catching up with him until they were a ways down the hall from the library. "Cedric, _please_ let me explain!" she pleaded when she finally caught his arm.

He whirled on her. All the anger that he had been ignoring and controlling since the beginning of the summer seemed to come rushing in a torrent directed at Cho. He didn't mean for it to happen that way, but suddenly his anger was beyond him.

"Yes, by all means, please do explain! Explain why you're dating me if you want to be dating Harry. Explain why you never broke up with me before now if you liked Harry so much. Or better yet, explain to me _why_ you ever said yes in the first place, when you _knew_ you'd rather be Harry!"

Cho's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Cedric, I really am – "

"Yeah, well, you should be!" Cedric shouted.

"I didn't handle it properly, I know." The tears spilled like a river down Cho's cheeks, and as mad as he was right then, Cedric felt himself soften.

Cho actually rarely cried, though Cedric had heard a remark or two that Cho was a cry-baby. He'd seen her cry when he grandmother, who she'd been very close to, had died, followed by her grandfather. She'd been depressed and watery eyed for some time, but for her loss, it was to be expected. He'd also seen her cry once when a hundred things in her life were becoming way too overwhelming, and then just recently when he'd told her he was paralyzed. She only cried when she really hurt inside, and Cedric felt guilty for causing that hurt right then.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Cho swallowed and wiped the tears away quickly. "I just…"

Cedric sighed, burying the anger inside. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just don't understand what's going though your mind."

"I'm sorry too. For everything. I should have talked to you sooner – I meant to." Cho paused. "I didn't want you to overhear it like that."

Cedric lifted his chin a little. "So that's what you wanted to tell me?"

Cho half-sighed. "Let me fully explain." She hesitated before continuing. "I did like Harry, and I liked you too. I know this will sound strange, but I've thought about it a lot lately, and this is the best way I think I can explain what happened exactly.

"My feelings for you grew faster than my feelings for Harry, making me feel like liking Harry was a little girls' crush I would quickly grow out of. So when you were interested in me back, I was very happy and even more thrilled when you asked me to the Yule Ball. I really, really was. But then, Harry asked me to go with him later, and I was _so_ disappointed to have to turn him down. I wondered if I was crazy, because I didn't understand how I could be so happy with you but want to be with Harry so much at the same time."

Cho stopped for a moment to sniff and then kept going. "Then the whole third task happened. When Harry reappeared on that field… I didn't know what to think." When her eyes met his at that moment, Cedric could see how much sadness and fear were brought back with that memory. He was a fool to think he and Harry were the only two who had a hard time that night. "I thought you were _dead_, Cedric!"

Cedric wanted to interrupt, but he bit his tongue back. He'd let her finish first.

Cho took a breath. "I didn't want to lose you and I was so happy and relieved to find out you were ok. But somehow… during that time… its like part of me moved on. The feelings I had for you lessened over the summer, in that I no longer thought of you as my boyfriend but more as just a friend. I don't understand it, but that's how I felt. And the opposite happened with how I thought of Harry. I found myself thinking of him constantly and I just wanted to see him." She wiped another tear from her face. "I'm so sorry, Ced. I didn't m-mean…"

Cedric shook his head. "It's ok." He said and slowly held Cho in a warm hug. Somehow – and he didn't know how – he felt like he understood her. Somehow, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't Harry's fault or his fault either. It just happened that way. He remembered clearly how Harry had looked at Cho and how Cho had looked back at Harry. It just happened.

"It's ok." He said again.

Cho looked up at him, her face etched with guilt and sadness. "No, Cedric, it's _not_ ok! Don't do this – don't tell me its ok when you and I both know its not. It's my fault I – "

He cut her off gently. "It's nobody's fault, Cho."

"But I – "

"You handled it wrong. That's all." Cedric said calmly. "I don't know why, but really, it's ok."

They were quiet for several seconds, neither sure what to do next. Finally, Cedric said,

"So… I guess we've broken up, then?"

Cho half-smiled. "Yes, I guess we have."

They shared another tight hug and Cedric kissed Cho lightly on the cheek. They both smiled a little shyly. Cedric didn't understand how he could feel so relaxed and passive when only moments ago he'd been boiling over.

Cho smiled again and began heading back in the direction the library. Cedric sighed and started walking in the direction of the Hufflepuff Common Room. The book he had originally intended to get out from the library was completely forgotten.

Cedric and Cho each hadn't gone far when Cedric turned and said, "Cho?"

"Yes?" she turned around also.

"Say hi to Harry for me."

* * *

**A/n:** So? Whaddya think? I am making the most out of the reviewer reply thingy, so please, give me something to reply to. Ask me a question and I will tell no lies. I may not be able to give you a good answer though, either, lol. Anyways, 'till next time... :D 


	12. Chapter 12 Dark Times

**A/n: **Well, I almsot decided to screw my own system of updating my stories equally in rotation just so I could put this chapter up and get reviews for it. BUT, then I decided not to, so here it is NOW, instead of a while ago, and for that I apologize. Anyways, read, let me know what you think, and review me, for it makes me very, very happy and motivated to write more. :D I am giving nothing away, so read on.**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Cornelius Fudge sat behind his desk and began filling out a stack of paperwork that needed filling out. His office was quiet but for the ticking of his wall-mount clock and the scratching of his quill on paper. The temperature of his office was quite agreeable too, considering the foggy chill that had descended on the country over the past few days.

When he finished one paper, he promptly set it aside and was about to begin in on another when his eyes caught on the day's edition of the newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_, half-buried under other papers on the corner of his desk.

Fudge frowned at it as he recalled the small article near the back saying that some unnamed Professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry objected to having a Ministry representative on staff. The information was apparently gathered from an anonymous source. Though Fudge would never admit it out loud, he guessed the "anonymous source" was most likely a hardened Ministry loyalist who _assumed_ some teachers objected to Professor Umbridge's presence.

It didn't matter to him, really, in any case. The more discredit to Hogwarts, the better.

"Unnamed Professors." Fudge mumbled to himself and shook his head. "By that they mean Dumbledore."

Fudge returned to his paperwork, though now he couldn't seem to stop his mind from drifting a little back to Hogwarts and Dumbledore. How could such a once powerful wizard like Dumbledore be so blinded by an attention-seeking child's lies?

And then that business with the Patronus and the Muggle. He'd thought he'd finally caught Harry Potter in one of his fantastic lies in front of an audience. How could anyone believe that Dementors had swooped down on him and attacked him in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood? It was rubbish. Absolute, contrived rubbish.

It was quite infuriating to recall how he'd been talked around and talked into a corner at Potter's hearing. Dumbledore had managed to keep Potter in school by mere technicalities. But then, everyone knew the old man had gone soft and unconditionally favored Potter.

Fudge sighed a little and stood to pace. He didn't especially want to waste thought on the crazy headmaster and his small following of crazy students, but it seemed he'd riled himself up enough remembering the news article that he needed a moment to collect himself and think on another subject.

Just he finally was turning his thoughts elsewhere…

He happened to glance at the clock the same instant the intercom on his desk beeped for his attention. Fudge jumped a bit at the sudden noise and went over to his desk. It was just nine p.m. and he wondered what on earth his secretary could want at this hour.

Fudge hit the talk button.

"Gladys, shouldn't you be gone by now, like everyone else in this institute?" he said and released the talk button.

"Just leaving sir." She responded immediately. "But there's a man – "

"Good." Fudge cut her off. "And send him _home_. No more appointments or meetings after eight o'clock."

"Sir, it's your – "

At the same time Gladys was trying to speak, in the background Fudge could hear a man shouting and hollering. "FUDGE! CORNELIUS!

Then a security guard's voice was heard, also in the background. "Sir! Come back!"

"What in the blazes – " Fudge began but was interrupted by Gladys.

"Er, he's on his way, sir."

"What? You just let a madman – "

"It's Allan, sir. Your brother."

"Why on Earth – "

"I'll let you deal with it." Gladys clicked off, leaving Fudge standing by his desk, thoroughly confused.

Why in the world was his brother calling on his at work? At this hour? And why had he been shouting so?

Before Fudge could contemplate and wonder any further, the door to his office burst open with an enormous bang causing Fudge to jump severely. His younger brother Allan stood in the doorway, looking exceptionally pale, wet, dirty, scared and frazzled - a way Fudge had never seen his brother before in his entire life.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Fudge demanded, very alarmed by his brother's state. Allan was one of the biggest neat-freak Fudge had ever known and that included Barty Crouch Sr. _Rest in peace._ Fudge thought.

"I-I-It's h-h-him…" Allan stuttered uncontrollably and was shaking violently. "I-I s-s-saw h-him…"

"Him who? Allan, _him who?_"

Allan shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Fudge was deeply shaken by how haunted and terrified Allan's eyes were. _Only one person has ever been able to instill that type of fear…_ Fudge thought but refused to believe anything until his brother had explained himself.

Allan took a deep steadying breath after closing his eyes briefly again, both actions which seemed to reduce the trembling in his body significantly.

"I was walking home from work. Normally I don't – I just Floo – but the weather was cool and foggy and you know how I enjoy walks in the fog." Allan gave the impression of smiling wryly, though his mouth barely twitched from its grim set.

Fudge nodded. Everyone had their very strange little quirks that those closest to them really only knew. Fudge liked to eat oranges in the bathtub and Allan liked to walk in the fog. Fudge had never understood his brother's quirk, but again, everyone had their odd little thing.

"And I heard talking… voices… cold voices! Colder than the chill of the fog." Allan shivered. "Right near Bones' place." He swallowed and continued. "I got closer, and I could hear what they were saying… so I slowed my step to a stop. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but something in me just couldn't' walk away without knowing what they were talking about."

Allan shuddered hard and took a breath before carrying on. "They said to quiet down or they – the Bones' – would hear. That Madame Bones had the ears that could hear a kitten mewing across the street. Then someone instructed the others – I don't know how many there were and no one said names. They were told to… t-told to… t-to simply kill them and leave not another thing out of place. That _HE_ would be along to put up the Mark."

"My word…" Fudge breathed, scarcely hearing his own voice.

Allan began shaking all over again. "I was frozen in place! On the spot! I couldn't move no matter how much my head screamed for me to run! And then there were screams – " Allan seemed to become even paler (which seemed hardly possible) and even more frightened as he told his tale. "And then someone yelled… someone yelled – " Allan swallowed several times before he was finally able to say it. "T-the _killing_ curse, Cornelius!"

Fudge gasped in spite of himself. This was a major shock. Not just the news that the Bones had been murdered, but the fact that it was coming from Allan's mouth made it pure fact without evidence. Allan was the most grounded, practical, earth-bound, realistic, facts-only person Fudge had indeed ever met. Some had come close, but his brother was the most. Most of the time Allan came off as cold, distant and emotionless because his hard-core no-nonsense manner. He wondered – not for the first time, though possibly at the wrong time – how in the world Allan's wife Judy, one of the most creative, imaginative, castle-in-the-sky and fairytale-endings people Fudge had ever known, had ever ended up with his brother.

_Opposites attract._ He thought and was abruptly brought back to the situation at hand when Allan started talking again.

"And that's when it happened!" Allan exclaimed, his eyes as wide as they would go.

"Good gracious, we're not even to the point, yet?" Fudge said tensely. What more could there be?

Allan paused and when he spoke again, his voice was trembling even more than his hands, a feat in itself. "The Dark Mark – in all it's horrifying green glow – shone out of the mist above the Bones' house. And several figures began emerging from the mist… all wearing long cloaks with their hoods down…" His eyes seemed to widen although it was hardly possible for them to do so. "And at the front of them… l-leading them… w-was… HIM!"

Fudge sank weakly into his chair, his knees shivering. He knew who "him" was. Knew _exactly_. He refused to admit it though. _This can't be happening…_ Refused to believe it. Not until he heard it word for word.

He licked his lips nervously and ventured, his voice barely more than a whisper, "Him… who?" His heart was pounding with fear in his chest. And with three words, nearly all of Fudge's worst fears and realizations came true.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

Several seconds went by, neither speaking. Fudge's mind was reeling in a thousand different directions, none of them clear or calm. He didn't know whether to scream in fear, start crying, pound his fist on his desk angrily, or collapse on the floor.

_It can't be… Allan wouldn't lie… it has to be… you know Allan… I can't believe it… he wouldn't be mistaken… I can't… he wouldn't lie… I can't… not on something like this… help... Dumbledore was right… I'm scared… help… how can this be… he couldn't be… what do I do… help… what do I do… somebody help me… tell me what to do…_

"So I ran." Allan began again, sounding emotion choked. Fudge slowly raised his eyes to him, forcing his mind to quiet and listen just a little more. "I ran as hard as I could and I Apparated in a frenzy. I'm lucky not to have splinched myself – extremely lucky. In fact I believe it was a miracle… I have no idea where I Apparated to – have no idea how that's possible either… but I kept running. I knew… I knew what they'd done and if they knew it was me, I'd be dead." Allan gave a humorless chuckle. "Who am I kidding? If they knew it was me, I _will_ be dead, much sooner than later."

Allan paused briefly and finished his tale. "I kept running until I recognized something. The Ministry was the next closest thing. Thank goodness you were still here."

Fudge was now breathing hard, the shock and gravity of everything Allan had been saying sinking deeper. "How could this have happened?" he breathed.

Before either of them said anything more, the evening security guard rushed full-blast into the office, followed immediately by Gladys. Both were flush faced and panting heavily as if they'd chosen to us the stairs instead of the elevator. Which, as it turned out, they had.

"Mr. Minister – Fudge, sir!" the guard panted. "Your brother just – I couldn't stop him, sir, I – "

"It's alright Willy." Fudge said, feeling suddenly very drained. "Next time if it really _is_ a madman next time, I'd appreciate it if you managed to stop him."

"Yessir." The guard, Willy, gulped air. "Also, sir, we took the stairs thinking it might be faster to run down them then wait for the elevator and then, sir, we got an urgent owl – found us in the stairwell, sir, and – "

"Is this about – " Fudge started to interrupt Willy but was in turn interrupted by Gladys.

"The Bones' have been murdered." She said, her voice hollow. "A group of wizard patrols found them."

"The report also stated that the Dark Mark was above their house." Willy added solemnly, already beginning to recover from his rush down the stairs.

Fudge stared at them a moment and then sighed, burying his head in his hands. That confirmed Allan's story completely.

It suddenly felt as though a massive weight had stacked atop Fudge's shoulders and he didn't have a clue how to remove it. It felt as though his world was breaking apart, right now as he sat in this somewhat spacious Ministry office. But what felt worse, was the feeling that his world had been cracking and splitting for much longer than he'd cared to take notice, somehow managing to ignore it all this time. This last act was the shattering point.

"Sir?" Willy started after several moments passed with no one speaking.

Another moment went by before Gladys timidly asked, "What do we do?" Her voice still sounded hollow though now she sounded scared as well.

Fudge finally looked up, a very small spark of determination in his eyes. "What hasn't been done since the last time something of this nature occurred."

"You mean – " Allan began.

"Last time there were murders and Dark Marks was when…" Willy gulped and finished quietly. "When You-Know-Who was around."

Fudge nodded and Gladys made a noise halfway between a whimper and a gasp.

"Tomorrow the Bones' death will be all over the news and surely the newspaper. We'll schedule a national address – or, an Address to the Nation, if you will – over the radio, on the Wizarding World Network." He sighed. "Somehow I have to find a way to make the Ministry still look right and deliver the news that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back without creating mass doubt and panic."

Allan shook his head. "Good luck, Cornelius. You're going to need it."

* * *

**A/n: **Hope that was good and long to satisfy y'all. So, review me! Let me know what you thought (good, bad or ugly - hopefully not ugly, lol). Yes, review and I will share a piece of my coveted Aero bar (if there's any left by the time you review, that is... (munch, munch... _melt_...) lol). Anyways, as always, check my bio to see what's new and all the jazz. 


	13. Chapter 13 Bad News and More Bad News

**A/n: **Hey all. Been a looong-o time, I know. But here it is. I don't really have anything to say this time 'round, 'cept that this chapter was originally longer, but I thought it might be better broken up, so I broke it. Anyways, enjoy. Review me. You know the drill. :P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Cedric opened his eyes and sighed. _Time to get up._ He felt unusually quiet this morning, but not for any particular reason. He hauled himself out of bed and was dressed and ready at his usual time. David's bed was smoothly made, while Ewan's foot was lolling off the side of his bed from underneath the bed hangings. Cedric gave Ewan's bed a rattling kick.

"Get up, Ewan." He said routinely.

"Five more minutes…" Ewan groaned and Cedric couldn't help but smile. Every day…

He descended the stairs from the boy's dorms to the Hufflepuff Common Room. He was startled to find it completely unoccupied. He looked around at first, but indeed, there was no one in the Room. In the mornings there were always a handful of students hanging out in the Common Room before breakfast. As odd as it was, Cedric shrugged it off, blaming it on coincidence and his timing.

Even more strange, was the corridor outside of the Hufflepuff Common Room was equally deserted. He hastily consulted his watch – had it stopped? Had he and Ewan way overslept? No… his watch was still ticking and matched the clock on the wall just a little ways away. He was on time.

So then where was everyone?

It wasn't until he had reached the more main hallways closer to the Great Hall that he found other students. Everyone seemed to be gathered in clusters of four or more, talking excitedly. People were dashing between clusters and nearly everyone seemed to have a newspaper in their hand. He'd never seen anything like it and wondered what on _earth_ was going on.

Just as he was staring curiously around, a mixed group of six or seven Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third and fourth years came rushing up to him.

"I believed you all along!" a bright looking boy with blonde hair announced.

"Me too!" a little brunette girl squeaked.

"Er…" Cedric was about to thank them, though he was very confused to why they were talking to him as they were, when a brown-eyed girl piped up loudly,

"Well, now that the _Ministry_ is involved," she started, waving the newspaper around. Cedric tried to read the headlines on it, but she was moving it too fast.

"Oh come on!" a blue-eyed boy cut in.

"She's right!" said the little brunette.

"And Fudge? What about what he says?"

They all began arguing over each other, forgetting Cedric was standing there. He politely backed away, more confused than before. He'd barely gone ten steps when another mixed group of students ambushed him.

"My mum said you were good the whole time." A dark-skinned fifth year beamed.

"Thanks…?" Cedric said and was uncomfortably aware of the escalation in noise and how everyone seemed to be looking at him. Some waved, others pointed, some were glaring and others were smiling. His cheeks were becoming redder and redder at the collective attention.

"I still think its all rubbish." The strawberry blonde with the fifth year folded her arms. "I'm not believing anything until I hear it from Fudge himself."

These two plus the friends around them also began arguing now, just like the first group. Again, Cedric politely – but quickly – edged away.

_What was going on?_

He tried to take different ways to get to the Great Hall, but it seemed anywhere he went, someone stopped him to offer similar, confusing comments. He got apologized to, some offered their sympathies, many asked if he was feeling alright, several said this doesn't change anything, and a few told him to just keep walking because they had nothing to say to him. All in all, people either wanted to hug him, beam at him, glare daggers at him, or slug him. It was a disturbing mixture.

His cheeks were burning red by this point and although he found numerous newspapers littering the floor and he attempted to find the article he assumed everyone must be talking about, he found that all the papers on the floor were missing the first few pages.

Flustered, confused and extremely uncomfortable, he was literally running into the Great Hall, cheeks flaming. With a huge amount of relief, he saw David at the empty end of the Hufflepuff table and hurried to join him. Again he was painfully aware of how everyone was looking at him and how the noise level – already high – seemed to escalate at his entrance.

He sat down with a thud beside David and put his hands on the side of his face like blinders. David seemed completely calm and normal, silently perusing the most recent issue of _The Daily Prophet_, as if the huge amount of chatter, buzz and movement around him was nothing out of the ordinary.

David slowly shut the paper just asked Cedric demanded, "David, what the _heck_ is going on!"

"Look." David simply said. He slid the newspaper in front of Cedric, who kept his 'blinders' up as he read, his elbows resting on the table.

In massive bold letters, the top most headline blared, "_BONES' MURDERED BY DEATH EATERS."_

"Oh no! Susan Bones' family!" Cedric looked up at David. He furrowed his brow in concern and then realized the rest of the headline. "Wait… Death Eaters?"

David nodded solemnly. "I know. Read on."

Cedric read another of the huge black headlines on the page, which seemed to be competing for space. This one was just on the left hand side of the page, beside and below the article about the Bones' murder. "_FUDGE TO ADDRESS NATION."_

He glanced at David again. "What?"

"The Minister is going on the WWW Radio today at eleven A.M. He's going to speak to the entire Wizarding Community about this." David explained.

"About the Bones' murder?" Cedric asked in surprise. "Understandably, it's a big deal, but a Minister hasn't done a national address since the last time – "

"Right." David cut Cedric off and pointed to the third large headline on the front page, although it looked like it had been made smaller and less bold somehow, in hopes no one notice it. It was jammed on the bottom right hand side, indeed appearing to not draw any attention to itself.

It read, "_YOU-KNOW-WHO FEARED TO BE BACK."_

"What!" Cedric exclaimed.

David merely said, "Read on."

"_Last night, through a series of events, Alan Fudge, brother to the Minster of Magic, claimed to have witnessed the latter half of the Bones' murder. In a very short press conference held early this morning in London, Fudge told his eye witness account of how he had watched He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named exiting the Bones' home, accompanied by several Death Eaters. Through what he names as 'pure luck', Alan was able to escape in his panicked state."_

"How come they believe him?" said Cedric angrily.

David sipped juice before answering. "Keep reading."

"_A highly respected member of the Wizarding Community, Alan Fudge often volunteers for Jury Duty, when he's not acting as an independent lawyer, taking on only high-profile cases. _

'_He's probably the most hard-nose fellow you'll ever find.' Judge Reynolds, an old colleague of Fudge's commented. 'No imagination and a lot of spine. Very unlike his brother.'_

'_He is _not_ one to make up stories of any kind.' Said Alan's wife Faye. 'It's actually almost disturbing how down-to-earth he is.' She added with a laugh._

'_This isn't two delusional, fame-seeking kids making up oddities.' Said highly credible journalist, Rita Skeeter. 'It was pure coincidence that those stupid kids' stories look half true now. Alan Fudge is a man we have to – unfortunately – believe.'"_

"Bullocks!" Cedric burst out.

"I know. Rita Skeeter is _not_ a 'credible writer'."

Cedric whipped his head to look at David to see if he's serious.

David half-smiled. "Keep reading." He repeated.

"_Though all sources interviewed very late last night and very early this morning all agree, one source had something different to say._

'_Maybe that Potter and Diggory kid were right all along.' Said former Security Guard at the Ministry of Magic, Wilbur Wallace. 'I for one quietly supported them this whole time. I think the Wizarding Community owes them an apology.'"_

Cedric exhaled with some relief. Finally.

"_Alan Fudge and his family were sent into hiding, immediately following the early morning press conference. They were therefore unable to be reached for further comment_

_Cornelius Fudge, the Minister, will be addressing the nation at eleven o'clock this morning on the WWW radio. For more on this subject, see "FUDGE ADDRESSES NATION". To learn about protecting you and you family from Death Eater Attacks, see "DEATH EATER SAFETY" on page four. For…"_

Cedric stopped reading and pushed the newspaper back to David. He didn't know whether to feel happy, angry, scared or relieved. He stared at the table for a few second before attempting to speak.

"This is…" he started, but stopped, not entirely sure what he was trying to say or how to say what he was feeling.

"Yeah." David nodded and somberly drank more juice.

"It's…" Cedric tried again but stopped a second time.

"Uh-huh."

"And… the Ministry…?"

"I know."

Cedric exhaled and put his forehead in the palm of his hands, propping his elbows on the table. His head was spinning like a multi-colored top. He tried for a moment to just collect his thoughts and determine how he truly was feeling about all this.

Now everyone knew. Everyone knew for _sure_ that He was back.

How was he supposed to react? He felt scared about it, even though he'd known for months. He somehow felt more scared now that it was a confirmed fact by more than himself and Harry. He was out in the open, out there, killing people.

Cedric wanted to feel relieved and on some level, he was. Everyone knew what he'd been saying all this time was really the truth. But yet, he wasn't relieved enough, and he didn't know why.

He ought to feel happy that people knew he wasn't insane or a complete liar. He ought to feel good when people came up to shake his hand and admit they were wrong. He ought to be able to smile and say, "It's ok."

He couldn't. He didn't know why.

Somehow, at that moment, he thought the topmost emotion was anger. Angry because no one had believed him _before_ now. Angry because the Minister and his bloody newspaper had made Cedric and Harry complete fools, and had done their very best to discredit Harry and Cedric in everyway possible. Angry that the Ministry could back pedal and admit He is back, all the while without admitting Harry and Cedric may have been right. Angry because he knew the Ministry was now going to pretend he and Harry just simply didn't exist, and that Alan, Mr. Respectable and Just, was the first one to come out with the news about Him. Angry because some people _still_ didn't believe the truth.

The buzz in the Great Hall was enormous. Cedric didn't think it'd ever been this loud before. Everyone seemed to be talking loudly to everyone else and rushing to tell others who may not have heard the news yet. He heard his name being tossed around several times, though he was quite sure no one was directly addressing him.

His cheeks started becoming hot again now that he wasn't engrossed in _The Prophet_. He kept his head down and slid the palms of his hands to fit comfortably over his eyes. In the darkness, he wished with all his being he could become invisible… just slip away to quietness… away from the noise and attention… away from the fear and the anger… away… _just take me away_…

"Cedric!"

Cedric finally lifted his head, recognizing Ewan's voice.

"Look! Look at this!" he was waving a copy of _The Prophet_ as he pushed his way through an intense group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, dodged some hollering Slytherins, and slid around a cluster of arguing Hufflepuffs. Panting, he finally reached Cedric and slammed the paper down on the table. "Look!"

"I saw it." Cedric said rather tonelessly.

"No, no. Not the headlines. I knew you'd already seen those." Ewan tapped the paper excitedly. "Right _here_, mate."

Cedric obliged and looked at where Ewan was pointing. David leaned sideways with interest as well. The article that had Ewan all wound up was on the very last page of _The Prophet_, jammed under ads and announcements. It was typed in small font like a classified ad, and very easy to overlook. The itty bitty headline read,

"_Fudge offers apologies"._

Cedric glanced up at Ewan. "This?"

Ewan nodded vigorously, a wide smile plastered on his face. He realized he was still standing at that moment and sunk down on the bench beside Cedric.

Cedric began reading the tiny article.

"_In a statement release very early this morning from the Ministry about the Bones' murder and the controversy surrounding it, Alan Fudge was adamant about offering his sincerest apologies. He made a rather large donation to _The Daily Prophet _in order for his brother to agree such a statement be printed._

'_Two boys warned us quite some time ago that _HE_ was back, and no one believed them.' Alan Fudge said. 'If the Ministry had taken proper steps to investigate their, at the time, 'outrageous' claims, the tragedy of the Bones' murder could have been avoided. I'm not saying the Ministry needs to investigate every outrageous claim that filters through, but one from two respected and trustworthy boys should have been paid a little more respect and care. _

'_So, to Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Cedric Diggory, we – '_

'_You, Alan. YOU.' Cornelius Fudge corrected hastily._

'_Alright then,' Alan Fudge continued, shooting a dirty look at his uncomfortable looking brother. '_I_ offer you my deepest apologies for the treatment you received these last few months. I pray other will follow my example, particularly my _influential _brother.'_

_Shortly there after, the Minister continued on with the short press conference and Alan Fudge was taken away by Aurors to temporarily go into hiding."_

Cedric blinked and re-read the article twice. So Alan Fudge wanted people to know he told the truth. That was definitely reassuring. Though it would have been far more assuring if it'd been a larger, more prominently placed article instead of this teensy chunk of words jammed into the bottom corner of the last page.

The fact that Cornelius had quickly corrected his brother from saying "we apologize" to saying "I apologize" was definitely less than reassuring. And, lastly, the fact that the security guard defending Cedric and Harry in that other article was labeled as "former" security guard.

Altogether, it truly was not as reassuring as it should have been.

* * *

**A/n:** Well? How was it? Let me know! The news articles didn't come off as news article-y as I'd hoped, but I hope they sounded alright anwyays. Review me, 'cuz you know how I'm such a glutton for reviews. :D


	14. Chapter 14 Fudge's Address

**A/n: **Alright. I have finally managed to update this. And instead of giving you my ocean of excuses, lol, I will merely sum up: My beta and I have been working on the chapter toegther (specifically Fudge's address) and one thing after another (plays, job changes, exams, etc) made it very difficult for us to work on. Finally we were able to sit down and plunk the last bit out, and now here is the chapter. Fudge's address is what gave us all the grief, b/c we worked very ahrd ot make it sound political and all that jazz. So I hope it sounds good. :) Secondly, I know this is a very short chapter compared to more recent ones, but the other day I spent a couple hours working out this real long conclusion chapter. After reading it over, I really, really hated pretty well every part of it, so I started over and I am quite happy with this chapter 14, v.2, lol. Thirdly, I will save the rest of what I have to say to the end, as I don't want to make you wait any longer to read the Conclusion of _If Diggory Hadn't Died_.**

* * *

Chapter 14**

At ten to eleven, the students filed into the Great Hall. The House tables were gone and had been replaced by a mass of chairs, making the room look exactly like a Muggle high school assembly.

Cedric followed Ewan who chose a seat on the left side of the Hall, in the middle of the approximate middle row. David followed Cedric, and they were seated.

At the front of the Hall, about two or three feet in front of the Staff Table was an old radio with dials and everything. It was playing very quiet, boring elevator music which could not be heard over the noise in the Hall except by those in the front row.

When eleven o'clock came, Dumbledore held up his hand, calling for silence. The room quieted immediately. Suddnely, the radio began crackling as though someone was tuning it. Then on came a low, theatrical voice that spoke in a near whisper as though he were commentating on a golf tournament.

"_Good morning everyone and welcome to this history making broadcast, on WWW network. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic is here is will now commence with his address to the nation._"

Cedric exchanged concerned and skeptical glances with Ewan. On the radio, there was noise of chairs being moved around, someone speaking quietly in the background, someone shifting noisily, followed by a loud throat-clearing. About three seconds of silence came next, and then Fudge began his address to the nation.

_My people:_

_I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. A terrible event has come to pass. I regret to inform you that the Bones family has been ruthlessly murdered. This tragic loss is a serious blow to many of us; the Bones were good-natured people, and kind to all._

_Their family was vitally important to the Light side during the peak of You Know Who's power over a decade ago. They fought bravely with the resistance to free our people from His oppression, and their loss brings great sadness and grief to us all. Now, we shall pause in a moment of silence to remember them._"

Fudge paused for a moment, and Cedric imagined the Minister at his desk with hands folded and eyes downcast. People were silent, digesting this unsettling news and thinking of the Bones family. Some people could be heard quietly crying throughout the Hall.

Fudge began again about half a minute later. "_To this cruel murder, there was a witness. From this unfortunate person's first-hand account, the Ministry of Magic has reason to believe that this dreadful act may have been committed by none other than He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers, the Death Eaters._

_This grim piece of news is quite shocking, I understand, but I implore you to remain calm and not to panic. This account is the first credible piece of evidence of You Know Who's return thus far, and I understand it will bring much unrest. _

_Furthermore, this witness did not remain alive by mere fortune. You Know Who must have intended for this person to publicize what he saw, to strike terror in the hearts of all. If we panic, this situation could become out of hand, and that is precisely what He wants. _

_However that is not what I want. I want to protect this world. Our world, the world we have worked so hard to build. To do this, the Ministry needs you, the entire wizarding population, to come together as a team. Only then, will we be strong enough to unite in the face of great evil. Because of our strength as one, we will become a greater threat, and we will be able to end He Who Must Not Be Named's quest for power before he can do the most damage._

_Again, I beg of you, put side your differences, and work side by side, Pureblood working with Muggleborn, to put forth a truly united nation to resist You Know Who and his forces. I trust you will all think about what I have said. I understand all this information might be quite overwhelming, but it is necessary that such grave matters are given serious thought._"

Fudge paused solemnly before finishing, "_Thank you and good day_."

There was another shuffling of chairs before the strange, theatrical announcer came back on and said dramatically, "_And there you have it. That was the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge in his address to the nation. Please watch local newspapers and news hours for more information of what the Minister has just been speaking of. We will be returning to our regular broadcasting tomorrow._"

The radio made the crackling, fuzzy noises again before the stuffy elevator music began filtering back out. Dumbledore waved his wand and the radio turned off. He stood gracefully.

"That is all for the day." He said, just to let the students know they were dismissed.

The Hall was silent for several seconds before activity and conversation was restored. Some students left immediately, while others walked around to talk to friends sitting in other places. Most people looked nervous, sad, shell-shocked, grim or a mix of all. Cedric knew how they felt, though his feelings were accompanied by an odd sense of relief.

Relief that some part of this was finally over, and relief that it was finally out there in such a way people could to refuse to believe it.

Cedric glanced around the Hall and saw Harry several rows away, and he had the odd look of relief on his face too. He looked up and met Cedric's eyes and smiled smally. Cedric half-smiled back.

In that moment, Cedric felt calm and peaceful, despite everything that had happened. And even though he knew things were going to get worse from there, Cedric knew he had an ally who knew _exactly_ what he'd been through. And as Ewan patted Cedric on the back, he was more thankful than he'd ever been in his life for his friends.

"You alright?" said David.

Cedric nodded, swallowing a sudden lump of emotion in his throat. "Yeah." He said huskily. "Yeah, I think I'm going to be alright."

**THE END**

(for now…)

* * *

**A/n:** So, how was it? I know it was short, but please believe me when I tell you the longer version really, really sucks and does NOTHING for the story. Anyways, please review me, and I will love you forever. I already love everyone who has reviewed me ever, and I want to thank you most honestly and seriously from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to review me! I really, really appreciate it, and especially for sticking with me through all my overdue updates. You guys all rock and have been the reason why I write. So thank you. This story was alot of fun, but I am kind of glad it's ending.

Ok, secondly, I say "for now" b/c I am CONSIDERING making a sequel. But don't get too excited yet, as it will likely be a long ways away. A long ways away. Let me know if you'd like em to inform you when I put it up, though.

And thirdly, no, Cedric doesn't end up with a girl in this one. Sorry! Maybe next time, lol. And I think that's it. Red Bess Rackham, over and out.


End file.
